


The Spirit of the Blue

by KB_Maillet



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon - Manga, Canon - Video Game, Gen, Mystery, Platonic Relationships, Retelling, Supernatural Elements, With A Twist, some original plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB_Maillet/pseuds/KB_Maillet
Summary: A retelling of Phantom Hourglass but with the added twist of another companion, a lost soul trying to find her old memories as she helps Link save Tetra from the mysterious Ghost Ship. (Currently going through updates and next chapter is on it's way!)





	1. Chapter 1

_"No matter where you'll be,_  
_You'll always be with me  
_ _Right here deep inside my heart_

 _All our memories,_  
They're treasures to me  
Even if we end up far apart..."

* * *

No matter how long he stares at the strange girl laying in the sand, he simply couldn't decide on whether she was dead or alive.

The child tilts his head, placing a finger quizzically in his mouth as he tries to figure out what it could be. It's not like he's seen a _dead_ person to know what one should look like (at least none he remembers), but he's seen plenty of people  _alive_  to know that someone shouldn't be that pale if they really were not dead. Yet at the same time, she didn't seem like she was dead either, as though she was merely ignoring him as he spies on her from behind a nearby tree. It made the child frown, briefly looking around to the other islanders minding their own business in the hot afternoon and completely oblivious to the person who definitely had _not_ been there that very morning. Did they not seen her? Should he go ask someone for help? Was she hurt?

Her arms were outstretched to her sides, dull grey eyes stared blankly up into the blue summer skies as the warm sea breezes plays with loose strands of blond hair that stuck out from under the floppy dark blue hat on her head. A small frown tugs at the corner of his lips, it felt weird seeing someone lay so motionless where not even their chest moved. That had to mean she was dead!

_Right?_

He wondered vaguely where she came from, having never seen clothes like her's in all his years on Outset Island (though 3 years isn't really that long, to be fair). The most distinguishing thing from the outfit was the long baggy purple jacket, with the cuffs tighter around the wrists and in the same blue material as the large pocket stitched at the front, a hood seemed to be at the back as well but it was hard to tell since she was laying on top of it.

Curiosity was beginning to get the better of him and the child tentatively begins to reach over to poke at the girl.

"...Do you mind?"

The annoyed tone breaks him from his thoughts with a yelp, tumbling backwards to land on his bottom in surprise and stares at her with wide green eyes, "Wha- You're not dead?!"

There's a loud snort as she rolls her eyes a bit but still doesn't bother to try and sit up, "Well no shit, why would I be dead?" She grumbles as though it should've been an obvious answer and didn't need him to be standing above her for a solid 15 minutes to figure that one out.

But he continues to frown, so many questions coming to his young mind and decides on the most pressing matter to him as of this moment, "How come you're laying in the sand?"

She turns her head, her flat expression shifting only slightly as her eyebrows drew downward into a soft scowl, "Do you have a problem with it?" It didn't exactly came across to him as if she were asking out of hostility, more...confused...if anything.

"No." A straightforward and innocent answer, the child simply seemed more curious than bothered by her unexplained presence.

With a sigh, she finally sits up and looks around. They were on the shores, close to the waters of the expansive blue seas. There was not much around them besides sand and a few trees here and there, a couple of houses could be seen as she turned to look behind her, eyes trailing over to the tall cliff in the distance which followed over to the bridge that connected to the other cliff on a nearby island. The area was small, maybe housing no more than a handful of people and the few pigs she spots waddling around.

Reaching up to the hat and pulling it off, her fingers shaking through the short-cut hair as if to ruffle out any sand in it. How odd, he doesn't see any fall out, "Geez, where am I even?"

Even though the question was mumbled, the boy perks up with a smile as he helpfully supplies her with the answer, "You're on Outset Island! I live here with my grandma and baby sister!" He even points out the cozy looking house nestled to the west of them on the opposite island, the girl squints at it for a moment before slowly nodding her understanding, "There's not many people who live here but its a really nice place."

"I see..." Her voice sounded distracted, not that the kid seemed to mind as he sat properly in the sand, legs crossing and holding his hands in his lap. When she finally looks at to his smiling face, she seemed troubled and almost concerned. Or at least what he could tell from what little expression she was showing, "...How old are you even?"

"I'm 4 years old!" He beams, almost as though he's proud of it, even sticking up the correct amount of fingers to prove it, "How come you're here?"

"I..." A passing look of confusion and...something else, "I don't know, I just woke up here, kid." The floppy blue hair is slipped back onto her head, the child wonders if she even finds it hot in all that warm clothing, "Nothing's really coming to mind."

There's a pause, tilting his head again to the side, "Are you lost?"

"You...could say that, yeah..." She rubs the back of her head, frowning at the chubby cheeked child currently staring at her, like he was waiting for the right answer, "You know, kid, you really shouldn't be talkin' to strangers."

"But..." His frown only deepens, confused about why she called him a kid when she seemed only a few years older than him. It was strange how she spoke like an adult, there was no way his grandma would ever let him speak like that! Besides, she was lost, wasn't she? There's no way he could just leave her here all alone, it must be scary being in a place you didn't know about. It'd definitely scare him! So he puffs out his cheeks, earning him a confused look, "But that doesn't matter right now, huh? Cause you don't know where you are and no one else is helping you out, are they?"

"...Well damn, you don't have to be so straightforward." The girl sighs, "I suppose you're right though, you seem to be the only one speaking to me right now and I...I really don't remember anything." There's a moment where she stares at him in silence and the boy tries not to fidget under the dull grey gaze, "What's your name, kid?"

"Link!" He smiles, "What's yours?"

"Ah, you forgot that I don't remember?" The cheeky tone and the gleeful smirk makes him blush, "...Eh, this isn't good now is it?"

"Of course not! How will you know when someone is calling you." The boy, Link, huffs as he folds his arms and thinks for a moment. Were they even on the same page as to why not knowing one's name is a bad thing? Regardless, he couldn't just leave her like this, there had to be some way he could help her out, "...Blue."

"Wha...?"

"Blue!" Ah yes, a brilliant idea for a name finally came to mind, "That can be your name for now 'til you remember it."

"Yeah but..." Her frown returns, again confused by Link, "Why  _Blue_?"

"Cause...I like the color blue..."

"...Well...it could be worse." The girl shrugs, finally standing up as she shoves her hands into the front pocket and smiles at him, "Alright then, my name is Blue."

Little did either of them know but this marked a very important point in history. A history unknown and long forgotten but very important nonetheless. They're fates together began at this very point and now, there'd be no turning back from their inevitable fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so yeah I have a problem with starting multiple stories but seriously, I can't help this one.
> 
> It all started a few weeks ago when I decided to read the Phantom Hourglass manga because I've always heard about the game but I've never played it. I was curious so, considering I already had some of the other mangas and I loved those, I thought I would read PH. I never expected to have it be my absolutely favourite story out of all the mangas and I honestly have no idea why I love it as much as I do.
> 
> It only became my favorite even more when I finished watching Chugga's let's play of Phantom Hourglass, being able to see the story of the game as well.
> 
> It sparked the desire to write a story of it, combining the elements of the manga with the game as well as adding a twist to it by introducing another character to the story. Now, because this takes place after the events of Wind Waker, and I don't have the material or drive to do a prequel story to this, some things might either seem a bit messy which I'll apologize for. If you want to know more about Blue's character, thing's will be shown as the story goes on but for those who want a gist of what she is (without any spoilers and what would be known if a prequel would be written), continue with this Author's Note to learn more. Feel free to skip this if you just want to know through the story itself.
> 
> -Blue is wandering soul without memory of what she was, waking up on Outset Island 8 years ago and found by Link. She hasn't aged a day since they've met, currently appearing to be around Link/Tetra's current age, generally described by the two as "a bit strange". The hooded jacket she wears is a dark purple color with a dark blue pocket in the front, long enough to look like she's wearing a dress. There's a floppy dark blue hat that sits on top a head of short blond hair, her pale skin and dark gray eyes unnerves Tetra and Link because it looks like she really is dead.
> 
> Blue can be described as pretty neutral, never really getting angry or upset often but will be very upfront with her thoughts, especially if the situation is serious, which can make her come across as rude. That being said, Blue prefers to be lazy, enjoying the rare moments of peace and quiet when she can.
> 
> Blue has the ability to possess things. However, how long she can do that and what she can do depends on whether it's a person or an inanimate object. If the object can move, she can move it (so wheels, hinges, and flaps she can move but a statue would stay stationary). A person is much harder to possess and the only things she can do is temporarily stun them for a few seconds and interact with their "soul" (literally, it's just her talking to them, nothing special). This takes a lot of energy to do and while she doesn't sleep or eat, she will blackout (thus simply float motionlessly) for a solid half hour. Blue tries not to possess anything living unless it's absolutely necessary.
> 
> There are only 3 people who have been able to see and hear her which are Link, Tetra, and Ganondorf (the King of Red Lions was only able to hear her).-
> 
> I know there aren't a lot of PH stories out there but I hope you enjoy this one.
> 
> KB


	2. Chapter 2

_"I've always wondered if there was something more out there...ah but what a wishful thought, isn't it?"_

* * *

  _8 years later (3 months after the events of the Wind Waker)..._

"Hey Blue, look! Dolphins!" Link immediately runs off to the railings with childish glee, watching as the chipper aquatic mammals leap gracefully out of the waters and dive back in with a playful splash. Blue rolls her eyes, lazily floating on over to watch with the kid as she stuffs her hands into her front pocket.

"They're just dolphins..." She drawls but still, they were pretty nice to see.

"Yeah...but I never really get to see them often!"

"Link, what are you doing?" Link flinches at the sound of the Pirate Captain, Tetra, making her way over to where he was. Blue merely looks over from where she was out on the open sea, silently observing the way Link's shoulders slouch a bit and Tetra's impatient tapping of her foot. The girl, around the same age as Link and yet acted more like a brawny sailor twice her age with trice the spirit, stood on the deck behind him as she waited for his response. The Hero of the Winds almost flinches at the stern expression on her young face, "You can't tell me you've already finished washing the decks!"

Link looks dejected, "But Tetra," He tries to reason, "There's dolphins..."

"And? What do you want me to do about it?" To be fair, she had a point. They weren't that rare out on the open seas and even though she knew they weren't common where he grew up, Blue knew that they were pretty common to most of the world. Or she assumed they were, not like she's seen much of it herself being anchored to the kid.

That had been an interesting discovery all those years ago when they first learned that she wasn't...technically alive. Blue certainly wasn't dead either, at least she didn't  _feel_  dead, but there was no denying the fact that she wasn't physically there. Add the fact that only the descendants of the Cycle could see or hear her when no one else could absolutely meant something as well but it's been a mystery they've yet to solve.

Blue has enjoyed her years with Link, the best and worst moments with his friendship, watching him grow from a chubby cheeked boy that wanted nothing more to help her figure out what happened (even if he had been scared a bit after learning about her being a "lost soul", a term they agreed to use since ghost didn't feel right) to a brave young man who saved the world and now was on the search for new lands to call home. It's been a wild ride and Blue knows that even if they never figure out the mystery behind what happened to her, she doesn't mind hanging out with them. They've become the only companions she's got and she honestly doesn't know what she would have done without them.

Probably would've gone crazy or depressed, neither sounding appealing to her.

Blue watches Tetra scold Link for putting off his chores yet again, the kid had a habit of getting easily distracted or simply putting off his duties in favor of a warm afternoon nap and the rest of the crew didn't exactly help with that kind of behaviour either. In fact, Blue's pretty sure they encourage it if it means watching the two duel it out in a flash of blades and gunpowder.

It entertained her as well since there wasn't much in the way for her to amuse herself with when the kids were busy.

Tetra and Link's duel ended as quickly as it began, a call from the lookout having stolen their attention away from each other. Especially since it had to do with something they were searching for, "Miss Tetra! We're almost there!"

"Almost to wher- hey!" Link's question was halted when Blue phases her hand through hid head, giving the boy a flat look when he turns to pout at her, "What was that for? You know how creepy I find that!" She does, having heard him many times complain that it felt cold where she stuck her hand through.

"For asking stupid questions. Honestly, it's like you live life with your head in the clouds, kid..."

Two of the crewmates share a look between each other before shrugging it off, they were already use to how Tetra and Link would talk to her as if she was really there, even if it still was strange for them.

Gonzo speaking up to provide an answer, "The waters where a Ghost Ship is said to be."

"Huh? A Ghost Ship?" That got his attention, Blue has heard everything before from phasing through the walls and listening in on conversations so she floats on over to watch the sea creatures again. Gonzo explains to Link that many ships have been vanishing around these waters which to him, didn't make much sense. The seas were also said to be protected by a deity called the Ocean King so if such an evil vessel was really sailing upon the waters, it doesn't make much sense why such a powerful force would let that happen. Of course, Tetra doesn't seem to believe in the rumors of the Ghost Ship either, instead thinking that it was just a gang of pirates causing problems for other people.

Considering Blue's situation though, you'd think they'd take the rumors a bit more seriously.

But the rumors of the Ghost Ship wasn't the only thing that had attracted them. Through plenty of sleuthing as they gathered information about the ship, they also heard the legends in regards to the Ocean King himself. They say he has the ability to grant wishes and if that was true by any means, Blue was dead set on looking for the legendary spirit who might help her, even if she just ended up recovering her memories.

"I intend to get to the bottom of it!"

"I'll be the one to bring down the Ghost Ship!" Link grins at the Captain, "You just sit here and wait on the ship!"

"What?" She scoffs and grips onto the handle of her cutlass, "Don't be so cheeky! En Garde!"

Blue smiles as she looks on over to them, the reckless fools. They've been an absolute treat and while she hasn't known Tetra for nearly as long as Link, it didn't change the fact the two enjoyed each others company. Blue liked Tetra's snarky yet loyal attitude, even if they didn't always see eye to eye. She still remembers the first day she met her, how excited and terrified she had been when they learned Tetra could see her. For all those years, it had only been Link who could ever notice the floating girl but now? There was just one more person to make her feel a little less alone.

However, the warm reminiscent memories are interrupted and feels something cold wash over her.

"Uh...guys?" Blue's voice went unnoticed as the two began to fight again, this time Link equipped with the broom he had been given to clean the deck, "...Guys?"

A thrust forward from Link hooks Tetra's scarf on the end of the broom, loosening it from her neck as a breeze picks up and carries the colourful fabric away, "Ah, your scarf!"

"Miss Tetra's trademark!"

"Seriously, guys, there's something-"

But of course, everyone started freaking out over the scarf (except for the owner of the scarf who is simply shrugging it off) and Blue feel's something tick on her left temple as she floats on over to Link who was in the middle of stripping to go retrieve the item. That came to a halt as Blue pops out of nowhere in front of the boy, startling him and the crewmates which finally got their attention, "What was that about, Blue?" The boy grumbles.

"Looks like I got your attention, there's a-"

"SHIP!" Everyone turns their head to Zuko on lookout and Blue wonders if the cosmos is playing a practical joke on her, "Miss Tetra, there's a ship right in front of us!"

Everyone watched as a large decrepit ship suddenly rolls out from the thick fog, tattered sails flapping in the wind as it cuts through the water towards them. Everyone fell quiet as the creaking of old wood and the clunky sounds of rusty chains filled the silent void. One could practically smell the rot coming from it and even though Blue couldn't smell it, the very feeling the ship gave off was enough to make her feel uneasy. There was something a lot more wrong with it than just it's appearance, almost foul in nature itself. She distance herself a bit from it but she can feel a pull as Link decides to get even closer to it, "Idiot! Don't go near that thing!"

Thankfully, he was in his state of right mind to not try and board the mysterious vessel, he must feel it's foul energy as well. Since Blue was a lost soul, she was more intune with the energy around her, from people and places and objects. The feeling the ship was giving her was as if someone was pouring cold tar on her, thick and muddy and sticky. It almost burned. If she didn't know any better, it felt as though someone was watching them too...

"Wait here and I'll go investigate the ship!" Tetra says with gusto as she begins to make her way towards the mysterious ship, much to the protest of her crew, "Oh relax, will ya? Nothing's gonna happen cause that's not a Ghost Ship!"

"I think I should tag along though." Blue disagrees with Link because if he went, that mean's she'd have to go and that's the last thing she wants to do, "I got a bad feeling..."

"Oh, not you too." Her eyes rolls as she places her hands on her hips, seeming to be the only one not affected by whatever freakish hell everyone else was seeing, "Look, you're staying here, on the ship."

"But-!"

"Captain's orders~!" With that Tetra quickly boards the ship, leaving Link to call out for her on the decks.

Blue floats on over closer to the boy, hands still in her pocket but her fingers were clenched tightly into fists, "We need her off that ship. I'm serious, there's something really off with that thing."

"I know that!" He glowers, keeping an eye on Tetra as she wanders the deck, "But what am I suppose to do? She's not listening to me!" He was frustrated and rightfully so. As strong as a combatant and a leader Tetra was, the girl was still foolishly stubborn as well. When it came to her own safety, it mattered little to her which always left the rest of the crew desperately trying to reason with her. And it seemed this was one of those times. Blue felt time slowly slipping, an impending doom about to rain down on them as she begins to float on over to the ship, "Hey, wait a-"

"Don't try and follow me, I'm gonna see about getting her off that ship." Blue snaps back but before she was even halfway there, the fog became dense as a scream rang out in the chilly air, "Oh no..."

"Tetra! Miss Tetra!"

Link immediately sprang into action, running to leap for the ship, much to Blue's dismay, "Link, don't!"

"I'm not letting whatever it is hurt her!" Dammit kid, now is _not_ the time for bravado!

The Ghost Ship suddenly seemed to faze, however, and Link's grip on the ship was no more. Blue calls out for his name as they both are dragged into the murky waters below, Link thrashing about and Blue unable to coordinate herself to float out of the water. This is one of the few times she curses herself for being tied down to the kid, feeling him sink further and further into the ocean as he desperately tries to get to his friend, "Tetra! Tetra, wait-!"

Sounds were becoming distant as they sank further into the sea, Blue could feel Link's conscious beginning to fade and there wasn't much she could do to help him or Tetra. As she looks back over to the ship, her eyes widen as she swears she could see long black tentacles rising up and encasing themselves around, Tetra, the poor girl who was reaching out for them and calling out for help. Blue feels panic set in as the ship disappears from sight, leaving not only Tetra but themselves separated from the rest of the crew.

All she could do now was let the ocean guide them to hopefully a safe land and that Link made it there alive.


	3. Chapter 3

_"We all have our parts we must play..."_

_"But this isn't the role you need to take."_

_"That might be true...but who else is going to?"_

* * *

The first thing that came to mind as he began to awaken was the feeling of course sand under him, the gritty texture as he digs his fingers vaguely registers in his mind as everything clears up slowly. He could smell the salt of the ocean and the hushed rustle of leaves off the nearby trees. Two voices bickered from above, sounding as if they were underwater as Link focuses on their words, dull confusion settling in. He's not sure what happened, not sure where he was or how he got there. The last thing he remembers is all there but the images and sounds were barely within reach in his throbbing head.

The soft groan silences the voices and he could feel them watching him with earnest relief, "Link? Hey, Link, wake up!"

"...Blue?" It was rare to hear her so worried, he's use to her near monotonous voice that hovered on the edge of amusement or irritation at times. It's not often that she sounds heavy with worry and he feels a pang of guilt for being the cause of it, "Blue, where...?"

"Oh, you're awake!" His vision is still filled with sand and the shores off in the distance, Link figures that he's laying on his side. The new voice he hears is a stark contrasts to Blues, light and cheery and emotional. There's something whizzing in circles above his head that reminded him of a wind chime, it was such a pleasant sound.

"Just go away already, give him some space..."

"I-I don't even know where  _you_  are though!"

"Stop...arguing..." The bickering was only making his headache worse, there's an uneasy feeling in his stomach as he pushes himself up and holds onto his head, taking a deep breath in and almost instantly feeling his nerves calm. Link opens his eyes to see his friend, floating near him with only the slightest frown adorning her face and her eyes mirroring the same. He tries to reassure her that he's fine, giving her a grin despite feeling a cold sense of nausea drenching him. It only eases the girl up a bit but of course, whatever happened to them was still putting her on edge. Link finally takes this moment to look over to what was making the whizzing sounds above him and notices a small white fairy, "Oh, who are you?"

"Thank goodness you're awake!" Yep, that was definitely where the new voice was coming from, "I'm Ciela the Fairy! It's nice to meet you. What happened though?" The fairy flutters over to hover in front of Link's face, the boy squints for a closer look at her. His headache must be playing tricks on him because he thinks he sees _something_ within the small ball of light but it's too bright to see clearly, the four small wings were a translucent white and almost glittered in the sun, "Who are you?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions to someone who just woke up from almost drowning." Droned Blue, her arms folded as she settles a look at the fairy who turns to look around. Link felt mildly surprised that the fairy, Ciela, was able to hear Blue. Could she not see her though? That would be a new experience to them since so far, the only 3 who have been able to notice her all have (or in one case  _had_ ) ties to the Triforce. Maybe it was because it was a fairy? It was hard to say.

But definitely wasn't something they were concerned with right now.

"What? There it is again! Who's talking?"

"Dammit, you can hear me but not see me? That's so stupid..." Grey eyes rolls slightly, "My name is Blue, this is Link. Do you know where we are?"

"Oh um," Ciela still seemed uncomfortable at the idea of someone being there but being unable to see them, her soft white glow dimming a bit as her hovering lowers her closer towards the ground, "This is Mercay Island."

"Mercay Island?" Link doesn't recognize the name, he doesn't remember seeing any islands with that name on the map they had. Heck, he doesn't even remember seeing any  islands nearby when they had been-

And all of a sudden, it's like he's hit with bucket of ice water.

"Wait! Where's the Ghost Ship?!" He's immediately stumbles onto his feet, wildly looking around as he rushes towards the edge of the waters. He doesn't see any ships or any islands, just the vast expanse of sea that stretched on for miles. His memories suddenly come to him in a rush of images and sounds, from the sight of the dolphins playfully leaping out of the waters to the icy plunge into the sea as his fingers slip from the rotten railings of the Ghost Ship.

And Tetra, her cries for help as he sunk lower and lower into the murky depths.

Blue frowns at Link, "It's no where nearby, Link. I don't really remember what happened because I had to take you to safety (which explains why he had such a headache, having had Blue possess him in the past for emergencies) but I can tell you for certain that the ship is no where near us anymore."

"Tetra..." His small shoulders slump, "This is bad, we have to rescue her!"

"But how are we gonna find that Ghost Ship?"

"Ghost Ship?" Blue and Link look over to Ciela, having forgotten the little fairy was there, "You mean the one related to the recent rumors? They say those taken are never seen again..." She sounds almost apologetic but the fact she knew what they were talking about meant something. Link turns to the fairy, a fierce look in his eyes full of determination.

"The Ghost Ship, you know about it?"

"Well, no, n-not really..." Ciela mumbles a bit, wings dropping slightly before a thought suddenly comes to mind, perking back up just as quickly, "But I know someone who might! My Grandpa!"

"Your Grandpa?" Link and Blue echo their thoughts out in unison, looking at each other quizzically. Ciela flutters off to a pathway nearby, Link quickly following with Blue trailing behind, "Who's your Grandpa?"

"Well, he's not really my Grandpa but I think of him like that anyways!" She sounds so happy talking about him, full of pride in whoever this person was, having a lot pf respect and love for them, "He actually found me when I woke up on the beach, I don't actually remember anything besides my name. He's been taking care of me ever since."

Link immediately looks over to Blue who's situation was pretty much the same, waking up on a beach with no memory of who she was. Even after everything they've been through, they had no idea who or what Blue had been before that. She claims she's not dead, unsure how she knows that but always telling him that she simply knows it for a fact. But no one could see or hear her which made it hard to prove and she was thankful for the kid's stubbornness. If it hadn't been for Link's persistent attitude when he had been young and the unique outcome of the name, Blue probably would have been doomed to wander the world all on her own.

Something he knew she would never want to do, Blue doesn't like the feeling of being alone.

"Huh, interesting." Was all she said to Ciela but Link could tell the similarity in their situations struck a cord with her, probably sympathizing with the fairy.

"What about you, huh?" Ciela hovers near Link again, "I take it you can hear the voice too?"

"Yeah, I can see and hear her. No one else really can which...kinda makes it strange you can hear her." The boy frowns, "Just make sure you don't tell anyone though, it's really hard to explain."

"Wow, you can see who's talking?"

"Hey, I'm right bloody well here!"

As they walked along the path on Mercay Island, towards the small harbour town on the edge of the shores, Link explains a little more about himself and of Blue. He didn't tell the fairy too much, it was unnecessary to reveal every single detail about what happened to them before arriving on the island but it was just enough to give her a good reason why saving Tetra was very important to them. She was their friend and right now, she was in trouble. If there was someone who knew about the Ghost Ship then it was urgent they spoke with them. Ciela thankfully understood and reassured them that she'll try her best to help them out.

Her grandpa's hut was outside town, across a bridge near the waterfall. The town itself was small, partly nestled on the slope of large hill but mostly spread out among the wide streets. For a place that didn't have very many houses, there were a lot of people going about their business. Various ships were docked at the port, either near the shipyard for repairs or to gather up supplies for a long. Link couldn't help but to look over a few of them as they passed by, there were many different kinds of ships that he hasn't seen before, including a small ship that had a horn-like bow. He wondered who owned it, "Hey, pick up the pace, kid!"

"Right, sorry!" Link calls out to Blue as he hurries along to catch up with them.

It didn't take too long to reach the hut, away from the hustle of the town and within the serene calm of nature. It was a quaint little hut, a small wooden fence boared off a parameter around the home with a stone pathway leading up to the steps. On the steps was a small old man holding what Link would more accurately describe as a shell on a stick, sitting in the peaceful calm of the day. The man seemed very kind, his droopy eyes lightly up a bit as he spots Ciela heading his way, some hair on top of his head pulled up into a tail resembling a fish. His eyebrows almost blended in with his hair and his long white beard and moustache covered almost half his face, "Grandpa Oshus!"

His voice was warm and welcoming, "Ah, Ciela. I was wondering where you ran off to. You missed the ending of the story."

The fairy titters, fluttering quicker over to him, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to wander the beach. I met uh, someone there!"

The old man looks over to Link, Blue floating beside him but judging by the way he's not looking over her way, they figure he couldn't see her, "I can see that. What brings you here then, young one?"

Link steps up, a troubled expression settling on his face, "My friend is in trouble and we got separated from our crew. We were told you know might know about the Ghost Ship..."

Oshus strokes his beard as he hums in thought, "I see, your friend was taken by the Ghost Ship then..." A breeze sweeps through, swaying the tail on top of his head as Link awaited for his answer, Blue silently watching them from behind the boy. Even if he couldn't see her, she didn't want to know if Oshus could hear her or not. It's not as if she thought he would do anything to harm them but their focus was on something a bit more important right now, "I understand your desire to save your friend but it would probably be best if you gave up now..."

"What?!"

"Grandpa!"

"But why?" Link seemed angry at the very idea of just leaving Tetra doomed to be trapped on the ship. They've been through a lot together, it didn't seem right just to give up on her when she really needed him. He would, no matter what, never abandon a friend, "I don't care how scary or dangerous this stupid Ghost Ship is! I've sailed the ocean and defeated powerful monsters, the Ghost Ship isn't gonna scare me." Oshus's eyebrow raises slightly as he listens, the kid had more courage in him than most people did and it was definitely showing right now, "I'm the Hero, Link, and I'll show you that I  _can_  save Tetra!"

A heavy silence fell between everyone, Ciela nervously fluttering to the side as she looks between Link and her grandpa. It came to everyone's surprise when the old man sighs in defeat and pushes himself up from the steps, placing a hand behind to rest on his back, "Troublesome child..." He shakes his head, Link grins at him nonetheless. Blue had to admit, she felt proud that no matter how bad a situation got, Link could still pull himself through with as much determination as he started with. Blue couldn't say what she would do in his situation but she would like to think she'd do the same. Oshus sighs, "A few days ago, a sailor named Linebeck arrived asking about the same ship. I believe he went to town, he should still be there. He's sailed across every sea and should know more about the Ghost Ship."

Seeing that the conversation had turned around to a better outcome, Ciela perks up and flutters over to Link, "Oh, he's been here before too, right? I'm sure I'll be able to recognize his face!"

Blue smiles a bit, "That mean's you can come and point him out for us!"

"Then let's go find him and hope he's still in town!" The mood picks up as the three of them head off back to town, leaving the old man to watch them depart from his steps. As he watches them leave, Oshus strokes at his bread again in thought. This was certainly going to be interesting and he hopes they were all ready for what was to come.

"When the time comes...I hope you're prepared, young one..."

* * *

"Okay so, if I were a sailor looking for a spooky ship, where would I go?" Blue ponders out loud as they made their way to town. Link wonders as well with everyone brainstorming where to go next, even Ceila hums in thought.

"The docks maybe?" Link shakes his head, he doesn't think Linebeck would hang out near the docks if he wanted to find out about the Ghost Ship. There didn't seem to be very many people there when they went through earlier, most people there seemed to be busy with other tasks at either the shops or the shipyard. He thinks that maybe one of the local shops would be a good idea but there wouldn't be anyone there to really give them much information.

"Wait, is there a tavern or something in town?"

"Yeah, there is, it's called the Milk Bar!" Ciela explains, "There's usually lots of people there who come from off the island, travellers and sailors alike."

Link smiles, "Then that's the perfect place to look for him! Excellent!"

"Hey, Ciela?" Blue hovers over to her despite the fact the fairy couldn't see her, "You know much about this Lineback guy besides what he looks like?"

"Its Line _beck_  and no, not really. I've heard things about him but not a lot, just that he's a relatively well known sailor who looks for treasure." That puts a bit of a frown on Blue's face and Link is unsure why, maybe because that wasn't much to go off of, "To be honest, I don't exactly like the guy. He's disrespectful to Grandpa!"

"How so?"

"Well he came to visit Grandpa a few days ago to ask about the ship and just kept calling him an old man, even after I told him what his name was." The little ball of light fumes a bit at that, wings fluttering a bit more violently in her frustration, "He's very rude!"

"Yeah well, we just need him to tell us what he knows about the Ghost Ship." Link quickly interrupts, "So just hurry up and find him before he leaves."

"No problem!"

As soon as they reached town, Ciela takes them to the Milk Bar which wasn't too far from the docks, sitting up the hill from it. It was a fairly large establishment with a tiled roof and a simple sign hanging at the front. The place didn't seem too busy at the moment, only a handful of patriots sitting at the tables and enjoying some refreshing drinks. It was definitely out of place for Ciela and Link to be there (despite the name of the bar). Blue was actually surprised they were even let inside. No one else was paying them any attention as Link hurries over to the bar itself, the rosy cheeked bartender polishing off some glasses and glancing over his way, "Well hello there, child. What brings you to a place like this?"

Link clambers up onto one of the bar stools to see over the counter, having to sit on his legs to boost himself up. Despite being at the age of 12, he was still quite short for his age. Blue would often tease him when he was younger for being so short which always riled him up, even when he grew to be taller than her. Now she would simply bring up the fact his sister had been taller than him by his age (they were 3 years apart if she remembers correctly) and it would work all the same. Actually, now that she thought of it, Link should be turning 13 soon which meant Aryll would be 10.

Oh my, how the little ones have grown!

But despite his cute face and short stature, people still seemed to understand when to take the boy seriously, "I'm looking for a sailor named Linebeck, has he been here?"

"Linebeck you say?" A couple of heads turn at the name but don't bother to say anything, simply going back to minding their own business, "You mean the one looking for the Ghost Ship? You shouldn't be looking for trouble, young man, it's best if you left that man be."

He slams a fist on the table, getting tired of people telling him to give up, "I didn't come here for advice, just tell me where he is!"

"If you're looking for Linebeck..." Came a voice next to them, Blue and Link turning over to see an old man they hadn't noticed before sitting in a chair near the bar, the hair on his head fading and heavy bags under his eyes. He held onto his cane with both hands as he turns towards the boy and the bartender scoffs a bit as he turns back to his glasses, "He left for the Temple of the Ocean King a few days ago, that crazy fool." It seemed to fit the timeline and with no word of him leaving, it must mean that he was still over at the temple. There was hope yet!

Link tilts his head a little, curious, "The Temple of the Ocean King?"

The old man nods, moving to reach for a bag sitting next to him and pulling out a paper and pen, "The temple was built in his honour. Once, he would visit the people of this island but now the place has fallen into ruin. If you are to enter in there, a cruse will fall upon you that sucks away your very soul. No one goes there nowadays in fear of the curse."

"Well that doesn't sound good..." Blue mumbles with a slight frown, wondering if entering that kind of place would end up affecting her. The only times they found when she's affected by something was when it was either magic or if she was possessing something at the time. Being unable to be physically touched at it's advantages but that didn't make her completely untouchable. A fire spell might not burn but it could still hurt, having something cut her while in a body will still hurt. Though the more constant danger for her was having her energy drained away when she took on some form of damage (or simply possessed things). If too much of her energy was taken away, Blue mentally blacks out for a while.

And a lot of things could happen in that time.

But whether or not the temple affected her, they still needed answers and the only person (hopefully) capable of doing that was within the temple.

The old man sketches out a rough map of the island, marking down where they currently were and where the Temple of the Ocean King was. Link leans over to watch him draw everything out, quietly studying the map as he does, "You think there might be an answer to the Ghost Ship in the temple?"

The old man shrugs a bit, "I don't know about that but I do know of the rumours of treasure being buried under the temple and there's a map showing where it is. I betcha that's why Linebeck went there, even if that place is dangerous. Many have gone off in pursue of the treasure but not a single soul has returned. Linebeck?" He let's out a short laugh as Link takes the rolled up map and shoves it into his tunic, "That man would do anything for treasure..."

* * *

"Link, I'm not too sure about this."

"What? Barely anything affects you so what do you have to worry about?"

Blue shoots the boy a look before turning her attention back to the temple in front of them, a familiar chill running through her, "It's not the temple I've got a problem with..."

Through the better part of the day, they travelled over to the Temple of the Ocean King which rested at the highest point of the island, northwest from the town. It took hours to reach the top of the island, they luckily didn't run into anything that gave them too much trouble thanks to Ciela's helpful guidance of Mercay Island. By the time they reached the decrepit temple, the sun was already beginning to set, lighting the sky ablaze in colors of red and yellow. As they journeyed, Link and Ciela talked between each other, the fairy still uncomfortable with Blue which left the soul to trail behind and left with her thoughts. It gave her a chance to really take in their situation and her concerns for Tetra grew. Sure, they could still look for clues about the Ocean King at the same time but Tetra's situation was more important to her than recovering her old memories.

And Blue wanted nothing to be in their way of that...

The temple itself seemed smaller on the outside, the wide entrance with the decorative boarder was crumbling from years of being neglected and eroded by the salty sea winds. The roof seemed to bend slightly in the middle, crackles along the stone columns and lined with chips made it seem like the building was going to fall any moment. There was a wet musty smell and from where they stood at the entrance, there was a humid flow of air coming from inside. Ciela shivers and flutters closer to Link, "Geez, this place looks so creepy..."

"This is the Temple of the Ocean King?" Link questions as they enter, immediately spotting a pile of bones that seemed to have been once a person trying to crawl to safety. Blue senses a presences coming from the bones, filled with pain and sorrow as they yearned to be free from their endless torment. Ciela shrieks as Link takes a closer look, looking curiously at them, "I wonder if these belong to someone who got their life sucked away..."

"I think so, I can practically hear them moaning about it."

"Huh? You can hear what they're saying?" Ciela looks over to where she could hear Blue, the girl stuffing her hands into her pockets.

"Eh, more or less. It's like a whisper mostly but I can hear what their soul is saying." It's a nifty trick that has helped them a number of times, Blue figures that its because she's able to talk to someone's soul when she's possessing someone and ghosts are usually souls that have not moved on yet. Because the soul is outside the body, she doesn't need to possess them to know what they're saying, but it does make it harder to hear them, "They're saying that if we go any further, our lives will be drained."

That only made the fairy even more scared, demanding that the skeleton stop talking because it was dead.

But there seemed to be another voice besides theirs that rung within the empty halls of the temple, Link perking up as he strains to hear, "Wait, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Blue asks, floating a bit further into the temple. There was someone else besides them deeper into the temple, trying to get their attention. It was coming from the only hallway currently visible that lead to a lower level of the temple, a mossy staircase leading down. As they went further, the voice became more clear and it was then they realized it was definitely not a ghost, "Wait, someone's actually alive down here?"

"Another person!" Link hurries down the stairs, coming to a large room that had a sectioned off area in the middle with long pointed spikes coming up from the ground where one could enter into the area. In that area was a man with tired eyes and a long blue coat, stuck behind the spikes and waving his arms to get their attention, "Who's that?"

"Oi, kid!" He calls out, a bit breathless from yelling, "You came at a good time, I need your help to get out of this trap!" There didn't seem to be much wiggle room for him, there was only enough floor space to sit and the spikes where too close together for him to just squeeze through. Blue was unsure how long this guy has been stuck here for but judging from the heavy bags under his eyes, it's been more than a day.

She almost feels bad for him.

"Are you Linebeck?" Link questions, taking a step forward towards him, "If you are then we can help you out."

He blinks at the kid, "And what if I'm not? You're not gonna help me?" He sounds at a disbelief that the kid would just leave him in a soul sucking temple, surely he wouldn't be that-

"Exactly."

"What?!"

"Link..." Ciela pipes up, "I hate to tell you this but...that's the guy you're looking for."

The man sits down with a huff, folding his arms as he looks between Ciela and Link, "The pipsqueak is right, I  _am_  Linebeck. What's a kid like you looking for me?"

Blue decides to scout the area while Link spoke to him. She already has decided she's not trusting this guy, he seemed shady to her and she doesn't like that. But all they needed from him was any clue as to where the Ghost Ship might be, that's all. After that, they could be on their merry way. Link continued to stay by the entrance to the floor, standing before the sailor, "We heard you might know something about the Ghost Ship."

"Ho ho, the Ghost Ship?" He grins, one hand resting on his knee whilst the other rubbed at his breaded chin, "So you're after it too, eh? Well you're in luck because there's a treasure here that is said to be clue to the Ghost Ship." He frown a bit afterwards, "Which is what I came down here for until I got stuck in this damn trap. You wanna know where it can be found?" Link was already eagerly listening, his full attention to Linebeck.

"You gotta tell me!" The kid pleads and Ciela sighs, feeling as though they were being tricked by him. Still, if it got them what they were looking for...

"I'll tell you but first, you gotta get me out of here! As you can see, I'm in a bit of a pickle, I even sprained my poor ankle!" As if to emphasize the point, he clutches at his right ankle and winces as though he were in pain. It seemed fine earlier when he had been standing on it when they first entered the room though, "Please, you gotta help me!"

With a solid nod, Link immediately sets out into the rest of the room, or at least begins to before Blue quickly floats up over in front of him, "Idiot, don't just charge off into a room with traps all willy-nilly." She scolds him, scowling slightly, "Let me see if I can-"

"Wah, wh-who's there?" Linebeck looks around wildly, face paling as he looks for the source of the voice, "I-It's ghosts, isn't it?!"

"What the-?"

"How?" Blue looks bewildered. Ciela at least was understandable as to why she could hear her, Link and Tetra even more so. But this guy? He could hear her? That's impossible, "Hey, can you hear me?" The jump he made was all the confirmation she needed to know that, yes, he could hear her, "How in the name of Din can you hear me?"

"Who's talking?!"

"Ugh, we don't have time for this!" Link could deal with that later, the clue to the Ghost Ship was more important right now and he really doesn't feel like explaining to Linebeck that there's a lost soul following him around. As soon as he steps out from the area with the purple tiles, his body felt heavy and weak. His limbs like jello as he moved sluggishly through the room, already panting heavy from the effort. Blue stops her prodding for questions as she floats over to where Link was, a look of concern swimming in her eyes, "I feel tired..."

"I told you to wait." It seemed that the rumors of one's life being sucked away by the temple were not just tall tales. But it was strange, how come he was fine before stepping foot on the floor?

"H-Hey kid, before I forget!" Linebeck calls from the middle of the room, "Those sections of the floor with the purple tiles, they're safe spaces where your life won't be drained!"

"That would have been nice to know ahead of time!" Ciela fumes at him.

"Well excuse me if there are suddenly gh-ghosts here!"

"I am not a ghost..."

Luckily for Link, another section of purple flooring wasn't too far ahead, stumbling his way over and ultimately tripping on an uprooted tile that sent him tumbling into the area. As soon as he was on the safe space, he felt his draining strength return a little and his body felt normal. If the rest of the temple was going to be like that then looking for the treasure might be more difficult than he originally thought. Link grabs hold of something on the wall to pull himself up when he hears a click, looking over to see he had accidentally pulled a lever instead. The spikes that were keeping Linebeck trapped suddenly shot back into the floor which stuns the man for a moment.

Before he books it out of the room with a gleeful cheer, "Wahoo, thanks for that, kid!"

"H-Hey, wait!"

"That's it, I'm possessing him."

"Blue, don't do that!"

"What? I'm joking!" There's a moment of silence between them, "...Okay so maybe not this time."

"Well at least we have the key!" Ciela had gone and picked up a small silver key that must have been dropped by Linebeck when he rushed out. How she was able to hold onto the object was a mystery but they decided not to question it right now, "Let's see what this can open up."

"I didn't see any other treasures or doors besides the one over there." Blue jerks a thumb over her shoulder to a large stone door across from where they came in, "I guess whoever made this place wanted it to be difficult to try and go any further down the temple."

"Too bad for them then." Link grins as he snatches the key up, "Because that's exactly where we're gonna be heading!"


	4. Chapter 4

_"Long ago as time had passed,_  
_our hero's slumber came to an end._  
_What we need is who we seek,_

_Can we see the light?_

_Stuck in the shadows,_  
_Hear our sorrows,  
_ _Can you please save us again...?"_

* * *

"That coward!" Ciela fumes as she lead the way down to the lower level of the temple, acting as the source of light in the otherwise dark stairway, "The next time I see that no good liar, I'm giving him a piece of my mind! There was nothing wrong with his ankle, he tricked us!"

"Oh, you mean the greedy treasure hunter wanted to save his skin?" Blue drawls out from behind everyone, floating lazily down the stairs as a brow pops up mockingly, "How shocking..." Her tone was heavy with sarcasm which only fuelled the fury of the fairy.

Link simply rolls his eyes at them as he follows the fairy, keeping a hand on the wall to help guide him down stairs.

Ever since Linebeck left them, scurrying away quicker than a dog at a race track with no sign of his suppositive "twisted" ankle giving him any trouble, they've been complaining about him the entire way there. Sure, they were unhappy falling for the obvious trick just to save himself but they still got the key to look for the treasure that might help them find Tetra, it wasn't a complete waste of time. They might have hit a bit of a dead end with the sailor but hopefully the temple held any clues for them.

As they reached the floor, Link immediately takes notice of the purple tiles near the door which meant this room would also drain the life from him if he simply wandered about. He takes a moment to look around, not seeing anything yet but there where different paths from the entrance and one of them had to lead to something, "Hm..."

"Watcha' thinking?" Blue asks, floating on over beside him, looking around herself, "I don't sense anything nearby so it should be safe to look around."

"Yeah but," He points to the floor, "I'll have my life drained from me if I just walk around. Does this place not affect you or anything?"

She shakes her head and even Ciela doesn't seem affected by the room. It must be the floor itself that was causing the effect but he had no way of moving around without touching the floor. There had to be some way of looking for the treasure without wasting time.

"Oh, why don't Blue and I look ahead for the treasure!" Ciela offers, little wings fluttering above them, "Since we aren't affected by this place, it should be easy for us to scout ahead and come get you when we find the treasure!"

"Hey, that's a brilliant idea!" The boy smiles at her, "And there doesn't seem to be anything else here either so this is going to be a piece of cake."

"I don't know, I feel like you just jinxed us..."

"Oh, stop worrying, Blue. Let's just hurry up and get out of here, I think I've seen enough of this place for a lifetime..."

Begrudgingly, Blue begins to head out with Ciela to look around the temple floor. The fairy took the path to the left as Blue headed off to the right. The temple was very creepy, crackled and dusty with cobwebs scattered everywhere. Here and there were some jars, chipped with faded paint and all seemingly empty. It bothered her a bit, wondering why a temple devoted to a powerful spirit was allowed to end up in such a state. There had to be something more going on, right? And then there was Linebeck, Blue was curious as to why he was looking for the Ghost Ship as well. They've been told that he's after the treasure said to be on board but she's heard nothing about treasure before arriving to Mercay. The locals didn't even seem to believe it either, more terrified at the idea of the ship being the cause for people and other sea-faring vessels going missing. This whole mystery was having a lot more questions pop up than answers and she intended to get to the bottom of it!

But still, this whole ordeal was beginning to become a complete hassle with how unhelpful most people have been so far, "This is so stupid..." She sighs, stuffing her hands into her pockets.

"Who...goes...there?"

"...Huh?" Blue stops and looks behind her, frowning when she sees nothing there. It was strange, she thought she heard a raspy voice, almost as if it were inside a metal box. There wasn't any metal anywhere though. Blue figures it was just her imagination...or at least until she rounds the corner and instinctively ducks out of the way of a sword swinging at her, "What the-?!"

"Intruders...are not...permitted..." The voice sounds like it's coming from the large armoured being who was currently yanking free it's large sword from the wall. Even though she couldn't see anything inside it, Blue still felt like it was watching her. It raised it's sword again over it's head to swing it down, embedding it into the floor as she quickly floats under it. How was it able to see her though? Or was it just able to sense her? It was hard to tell but Blue was certain that getting hit by that sword would be a very bad idea. Despite the rusty and dull look of it's armour, it moved quickly and swung the heavy sword with ease, "Who...are...thee?"

Blue quickly heads down the hall, they still had to find the treasure but the fact there was this strange guard wandering around made things a bit more difficult, "H-Hey, Blue! What's going on?"

"There's this weird armoured thing trying to cut me in half!" She answers back to Link, looking behind her to see it chase her, "I don't know how it knows I'm here but it's definitely not friendly!"

"Wait, I think I see- yes!" At least it seems Ciela is having better luck than her, "Link, I think I found the treasure!"

"Really?" Link frowns though, he couldn't just leave whatever was down here chasing after Blue, "Hang on, I'll be there as quickly as I can! Blue, do you think you can keep it busy for a moment?"

"What do you think I'm doing right now, kid? Playing with it?!"

"...Okay then!" With that, the boy quickly sets down the way Ciela went, almost immediately feeling his life being to drain him again. He could hear the sounds of the being crashing into walls and the clinking of it's armour as it chased Blue who yelped when it got too close. They don't run into beings with magic as often as one would think and even then, no one really attacks her due to the fact she couldn't be seen. The fact that this...thing...could apparently see her must mean something and so letting it hit her with it's sword would be the dumbest idea she would ever have.

Blue zips around the corner before blending into the wall, letting the suit of armour stalk past her and disappear down the hall. She waits a moment before fazing out of the wall and looking around, feeling a cold rush through her that made her shiver, "Ugh, that was close. I hate this place..." She makes her way over to where Ciela and Link were, watching as the two seem to be trying to figure out how to open up a small wooden chest, "What's the hold up?"

Link looks up at her in surprise, "Hey, I thought you were-"

"I lost it at the other side of the floor so we have plenty of time before it finds us here." Weird, Blue thought it would have noticed Link or Ciela too, "What are you doing?"

"We're trying to get it open." Ciela hovers above the chest, casting a soft glow so that the boy could see what he was doing, "But we can't, the lock is rusted."

"We should probably take it outside then." Link stands up, grabbing hold of the chest, "I really don't wanna be down here for any longer. We found this and some kind of map too." Blue looks over to spot a rolled up piece of paper sticking out of Link's belt from behind, "Besides, I think we should be safe now."

Blue almost flinches at that, the kid really had a way of jinxing the situation when he's trying to be positive.

Link picks up the chest which thankfully wasn't too heavy for the boy, hurrying along down the hall as they follow Ciela back to the entrance of the floor. As they head down the hall, Blue feels a familiar feeling which causes her to pause and look behind her. Grey eyes widen in disbelief as she sees a suit of armour turn the corner and yes, she completely blames Link for this, "You've got to be kidding me..."

"What are you- ah!" He nearly drops the chest as the creature begins to charge at them, "No, it's gonna catch up to us in no time!"

"W-Why is it moving so fast?!"

"Link, Ciela, I'll stall it for a moment so you two can take that chest outside. Be quick about it though!" Blue turns and quickly floats towards the creature as it raises it's sword to swing at them. She fazes into the suit of armour just as it catches up to Link, the sword coming down in a quick swing.

Stopping inches above the boy's head.

Link sighs in relief, that had been a close call. Ciela, however, seemed to be more concern about what just happened, "I'll explain later but we gotta hurry, we only have a few seconds!"

"A few seconds? Until what?" She turns to see Link already ascending up the steps, quickly fluttering over to catch up with him, "H-hey, wait!"

* * *

Having to run through a floor that drained one's life away was exhausting work.

By the time they made it outside, as the sun was nearly under the ocean's horizon, Link was already stumbling and tripping on his feet. He's careful not to break the chest as he falls over into the grass, safely tucking it under his arm as he takes a moment to catch his breath, "Ha...oh man...made it."

Ciela whizzes over to him, fretting a bit but otherwise, stays calm, "Are you okay, Link?"

"Yeah, just a bit tired..." It felt amazing to be outside again, the salty breeze was refreshing and clean compared to the damp humid air of the temple. Thick pink clouds were beginning to gather above as night was soon settling upon Mercay Island, leaving the watery image of the blazing sky to reflect in the ocean waves. He definitely needed a nap after this, maybe even a bite to eat. But as Link's mind wandered to what kind of food they might have on the island, the sounds of someone approaching them alerted Ciela and she turns to see a familiar face with a smug grin stretching his tired face.

"Well done, kid." Linebeck says as he crouches down in front of the boy, easily taking the chest out of his hands without much of a fight, "Apologies for the trouble."

"Linebeck!" Ciela fumes, fluttering closer to the man's face angrily, "What's with you? Link went through a lot of trouble getting that chest after you just up and left! And what about your leg? I thought you said you injured it? You dirty lair!"

Linebeck doesn't seem bothered by the angry little ball of light, raising an eyebrow a bit as he seems to recognize her, "Oh? You're that old man's fairy, aren't you?" He quickly grabs hold of Ciela, ignoring her protest as he flicks her away from him, "You didn't even help me so why are you so mad? Stay out of this, pipsqueak!"

"Hey!" Link says as Ciela bounces off the top of his head just as he stands back up, nearly knocking him over.

"How rude!"

Linebeck smirks before looking over the chest, seeing it was still locked. It was a pretty old lock though, almost rusted all the way through. He turns the chest over to hold it where the face was turned to the ground before dropping it, a satisfying sound clanking against the ground as the lock breaks. He continues to ignore them as he picks up the chest again and gleefully begins to open it, he could already imagine the gold and jewels locked away inside.

Instead, rested in the red silk lined box, was a sandless hourglass.

Link frowns as he watches the sailor stand there stunned for a few seconds before he angrily turns to him, grabbing a fist full of his tunic, "Hey!"

"What kind of joke is this? This is the treasure?!" Linebeck shakes Link a bit as he answers back just as annoyed.

"How in heck am I suppose to know?!"

Just then, a familiar sense of dread falls upon them as someone clears their throat. Link looks up to see Blue hovering above them and even without showing much, Link could tell Blue was very angry right now, "What, pray tell, are you doing?" Comes the chilled tone which causes Linebeck to release Link quickly with a yelp, even the boy shivers a bit as he backs away.

"What- It's that voice again!" His knees are practically shaking as he looks around for the source of the voice.

"Oh uh, hey Blue..."

"Who the hell is Blue?!"

"Everyone stop yelling!" Both boys shut their mouths with an audible click as the floating girl sighs, rubbing her temples, "Look, I'm not a damn ghost so-"

"All I know is that there's a disembodied voice talking right now and I don't like it!" Linebeck shoots back, holding the chest with the hourglass closely, "If you aren't a g-ghost then how come I can't see you?"

Blue stares at Linebeck for a minute before turning to look at Link. He could tell she was a bit tired, not nearly as much as him, but definitely cranky. He kinda felt bad for not being more careful in the temple, she wouldn't of had to posses...whatever that thing was...if he had been more careful. Today has been a stressful day for the both of them and it was beginning to show, "I really don't feel like having to explain all this, do you?"

"No, not really..." He frowns, "Well we got the map, let's just head back into town."

"A map?" Linebeck questioned curiously, eyeing the map sticking out from behind him.

"It's none of your buisness!" Ciela flutters between him and Link again, keeping the man from trying to take the map as well, "Come on, Link. It's gonna be pretty late by the time we get to town, I bet Grandpa can let you sleep at his place for the night!"

That sounded wonderful to him, a nice warm bed and maybe even a good meal. His stomach growls at the thought of eating some delicious food. It's a shame they couldn't take the hourglass too, it was definitely a curious object but it's doubtful the greedy sailor was going to give it up, even if he thought it was worthless. The map could hold some clues as to where the Ghost Ship might be but that could be worried about tomorrow.

Speaking of Linebeck, the man huffs when Link's stomach groans and begins to turn to leave, "Whatever, I don't need that stupid map. Besides, maybe this treasure from the Temple of the Ocean King might be worth a pretty rupee!"

"Whatever, you greedy old man..." Blue mumbles as she begins to head to the pathway leading back to town. Linebeck flinches at that (he's probably still spooked about her though really, who wouldn't be?) but doesn't comment. Probably for the best, at least he's smart enough to know when it's not time to further annoy something you couldn't see. Who knows what could happen!

So everyone parts ways, tired and hungry, leaving the night to come and the skies to glitter with it's own treasures. All they could focus on was making to back to town for a good nights rest and putting the bizarre experience at the temple behind them.

* * *

The next day, Link awakes to a familiar face hovering right above him, blinking up at the dull grey eyes staring at him blankly, "Huh? Oh hey, Blue..."

"Tsk, you don't jump anymore when I do that." Though she still sounds amused as he sits up in the makeshift bed Oshus had graciously offered him when they arrived at his hut late last night, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before lazily kicking off the warm blanket.

The old man had been sitting on the steps when the trio arrived, simply gazing up at the stars and apparently waiting for their return. Ciela told him bits and pieces of what happened, luckily refraining from mentioning Blue but did tell the old man about Linebeck and how furious she was at the greedy coward. Oshus simply chuckles as Link is ushered in, the poor kid almost tripping over his feet as he made it into the warm hut. He doesn't ask very many questions as he gives Link some food to scarf down (Blue scolding him gently when the old man went to a different room for not thanking him first before eating), mostly about what he found in the temple.

After the retelling of their adventure and a stomach full of food, it was only a matter of seconds before Link fell fast asleep, leaving Blue and Ciela to hang around outside whilst Oshus also called it a night as well.

During the night, Blue explained a little more about who and what she was to the fairy. It was mostly out of sympathy for the similarities of their situations and because she really helped them out a lot today. Taking them to the temple, keeping them on the right track, helping to find the treasure. Blue appreciated her help a lot.

And Ciela seemed to be taking the fact she was a wandering soul very well, probably because of everything thus far.

Link was quick to get dressed again, slipping on his boots and pulling on his hat. He wished he had his sword and shield, having left them on Tetra's ship along with all his other belongings. He wonders how the rest of the crew was doing and realized how much he missed them as well. He had been so worried about Tetra that the fate of everyone else slipped his mind, "Hm, what should we do now though?" He hums, fixing his sleeves of his tunic as Blue looks to a nearby window.

"Well first off, we need a way off this island. So I guess back to town to look for a ship..."

"Yeah, that's true." Link nods just as he hears someone approach the hut. He hurries on over to the window near the door and peeks outside, seeing Oshus and Ciela already sitting on the steps but what came as a shock to him was Linebeck standing by the fence, "Huh, wonder what he's doing here?" He wonders out loud as Blue joins him to peek as well. It seemed that the sailor hadn't just up and left in the morning, still carrying the chest from the temple and seeming to have gotten some sleep in. Link thinks back to what the old man in the bar had said, that he left days ago and hadn't returned. It took Link and Blue several hours to reach the temple, even if it was because Ciela had helped them. If it took him a day to reach the temple, that meant he had been stuck down there for at least a day or two. Its a wonder he had bags under his eyes.

Then again, Link has never seen someone so well rested and yet still looked tired.

Blue nods to the door before floating through the wall, Link enjoying the look of surprise that flashed across Linebeck's face as he exited out as well, Ciela fluttering over to him with a happy chime, "Oh, you're awake!"

"Good morning, Ciela! Oshus!"

Linebeck scoffs, holding the chest a little closer to himself again, "I didn't think you'd be here..."

"I didn't think you'd come here either." He shoots back, scowling a bit at him, "Why are even you here?"

"He's here," Oshus interjects before an argument could break out, "Because he has the treasure from the temple."

That surprised them both, turning to look at Oshus who is pushing himself up to his feet, "You mean the hourglass?" Linebeck raises a brow in slight disbelief.

"Indeed." The old man nods to the chest, "That  _is_  the treasure, the Phantom Hourglass..." Linebeck opens the chest again to look at the object, it really didn't look like anything special, if maybe a bit old. The bases which held the empty glass were a pleasant blue color, the prongs decoratively curled up in a square shaped spiral. Oshus hobbles over and holds out his hand for it, being handed it reluctantly, "You were able to enter and retrieve the treasure from the temple. By returning alive with this, you've proven that you are indeed a hero." He turns to look at Link, "The Temple of the Ocean King has fallen under a cruse, draining the life from those who enter it. But with this hourglass, until the last grain of sand, you'll be able to reach the bottom of the temple without having your life completely drained."

"Until the last grain of sand?" He sounds skeptical as he's handed the object, Blue floating around to take a closer look herself, "It's empty though."

Oshus gives a bit of a nod as he goes to sit back down on the steps, "That's because it's in the possession of monsters located within the temples scattered across the seas. In order to refill the hourglass with sand, you must defeat them." Ah, this is sounding like familiar territory, "Once the sand has been collected and you return to the temple to lift the curse, you'll be able to obtain the true treasure. More so, this path will ensure the rescue of your friend."

Link frowns, more concerned with freeing Tetra from the Ghost Ship but this all had to be connected, right? Linebeck seemed more keen on the treasure though, "How do you know so much about this, Oshus?" It seemed odd for a random old man to know so much about something seemingly important. He knows from Ciela that he enjoys telling stories to the children from town but all this seemed more than just recounting a tale he's heard.

Blue had to admit that she was curious too, even Ciela questioned why he never told her anything about it. He waves away their curiosity though, resting his walking cane beside him, "When the time comes, I'll tell you but for now, there are more important things to deal with. Now, about that sea chart you have there..."

Link pulls it out and unrolls it, a slight musty smell from being inside a damp room for a long time, "This is a sea chart?"

"Yes and on it is the locations of the temples within the Southwestern Sea. If you can read the map, you'll be able to find what you're looking for."

"Then that settles it!" Everyone apparently forgot that Linebeck was there, he had been so silent up until now. Link seems confused as Blue watches with a flat look as the old sailor clenches a fist to his chest, "To think you're embarking on a dangerous journey to help your friend. It moves me so!" He firmly places a hand on Link's shoulder, the boy looking a bit disturbed and annoyed, "Don't worry, kid. Just leave the ocean to me! We'll search for that sand!"

Link brushes the hand off before shooing at him, "No way! Tch, talk about two-faced..." There was no way they could trust him after he just abandoned them at the temple before taking the chest for himself, "You changed your tune as soon as you heard about the treasure! I'm not going with you!"

Linebeck grins as he leans a bit closer to Link, Blue moving over beside the kid to keep him from doing anything funny, "H'oh? And how, might I ask, do you intend to get around?" To be fair, that was a very good question. They had no ship and no way to travel across the sea, not to mention they still had no clue where they were. The paling of Link's face only made the cheeky grin spread wider, "I take it you have your own boat?"

"Uh n-no..."

"Oh? Then perhaps you have the money to pay for one? Perhaps someone who can read the charter? Those are quite expensive, you know!"

Link doesn't answer this time, only frowning up at him because he had no answer. A gesture from Blue out of the corner of his eye caught his attention before looking to Ciela, "Hey, do you mind if we talk about this in private?"

"Huh?" Link vaguely gestures to where Blue was and she seemed to understand why, "Oh, sure! You stay there, you creep!"

"Oi!"

Link, Blue, and Ciela head a bit away from where Linebeck was. It would be weird to talk to Blue as normal and it's a good thing Linebeck hasn't drawn any attention to her. Ciela flutters near him but made sure to keep her voice low, "Okay so?"

"I don't trust him." Link mutters, looking over to Blue with a frown, "He's not actually going to help us."

"But he has a point." Blue frowns, not liking to admit such a point, "He's offering us service and by the sounds of it, he'll at least make it cheap. There aren't that many options right now and we're only wasting time just standing around."

"I say leave it, he's just trying to trick you!" Ciela huffs, no one noticing the man was within earshot of that.

He cups a hand to his ear, "Oi, oi, don't mar my good reputation." He chides, "I'm being honest when I said I was touched by you're bravery, ya know. You gotta believe me."

Link takes another look to Blue who shrugs. As much as he really didn't want to, they had a point. He was putting a lot of faith in someone who had up and already ditched them as soon as his sorry skin was saved, "Alright, you're on!"

"Link, no!" Ciela was shocked as Linebeck cheered.

"Excellent choice, kid!"

"I'm sorry, Ciela, but we can't waste time. I wanna save Tetra as quickly as I can!" He looks back over to the grinning sailor, there's an unsettling glint in his eyes, "I'll meet you at the docks in a bit. I just need to get something first."

At least the man had the decency not to question what it was, waving it off as he turns to leave, "Alright then, I'll wait for you at the pub. Don't be too long now, kid!"

"And my name isn't kid, it's Link!"

But Linebeck is already heading down the hill towards the bridge. Link huffs as Oshus gets up to head back inside. Ciela hovers over to him, "I've got a bad feeling about him, Link."

"There isn't much of a choice." Blue pipes up once the old man was inside, "We can't just turn our noses up in a time of need. Besides, if he tries anything funny, I'll just possess him."

"Blue, no..."

"Kidding...sorta."

Link shakes his head. They had some time to rather up a bit of supplies for the journey, he's pretty sure he saw someone with a large garden, he could offer up some help in exchange for some rupees. But there was something more important that they had to get or else they truly couldn't the island, "Hey Ciela?" He asks, the fairy turning to him to see what it was, "Do you know where I could get a sword?"


	5. Chapter 5

_"You've not lost everything just yet...there's still hope..._ _"_

* * *

Ciela feels a tad awful for doing this but in the end, she's sure her Grandpa wouldn't mind Link borrowing his sword.

She's not one for weapons, more than for the obvious reasons, but she's never one to resort to violence. Oh, she has absolutely no problem letting someone know what's on her mind, despite how harsh and bitter she might sound at times. But to physically hurt someone was a whole other level to her that she could never bring herself to, not that she's tried.

But Ciela was not a fool, she understood completely how dangerous Link's journey was going to be (not including a certain coward who only had his eyes on the prize) and that the boy needed a way to defend himself in case someone tried to hurt him. Blue, the female voice that followed Link around and offered sound advice for someone a few years his junior, seemed to have no problem threatening to "possess" people in order to keep the boy safe. That's what she did back at the temple, as told by the girl herself when they sat out at the night to watch the stars.

Blue seemed to love the stars.

But she told Ciela that it's not something she could always do, her body was made up of pure energy that grew weak very easily whenever she tries to take over someone's body. Blue had akin it to fighting someone's soul in an arena and the stronger someone's will is, the harder it is to win over them. And like with everything else that took great effort, it was at the cost of her energy. If Blue ends up using too much of the energy her body is made up of, her conscious "shuts down" (as she puts it, having had some trouble trying to think of the right words to describe it) and her form is left to simply follow wherever Link goes.

So, in the end, Blue has to decide whether the risk of being unable to do anything was worth it.

"But to me, as long as the kid is safe, it's worth it to black out for a bit..."

It's easy to see why Link worried about her as much as he does.

Thankfully, the fairy knew a solution to the situation as she takes them around back. Near the hut where they lived was a small cave her Grandpa used as storage. What he kept in there wasn't much, mostly some rations for the winter months when business was slow and not as much trade was coming in from overseas. But Ciela remembered seeing a wooden chest at the end of the room, a red blanket draped across it as thought to conceal it whilst also drawing attention. She asked about it and he had merely replied that it would come in use later on in life.

Ciela didn't know what he meant by that and, as they enter into the dimly lit cave towards a door on the other side, she still doesn't know.

"Huh, what a strange lock." Link examines what he assumes is a lock. The door seemed thick, made up of a mesh of wooden and iron. There were no handles or knobs but instead a complex looking system of a lever and several rows where it could go. It looked like it was meant to be moved into the correct spot but there were many ends it could be, it would take them a long time to solve it if they tried for every end, "Any clues?"

"Nope," Blue pops the "P" as she frowns a bit, "Let me see though if there's something we could use inside." Ciela knew there was, she had seen the simple sword ages ago when her Grandpa went to polish it, but there's not much stopping an invisible ghost person from fazing through the door. She flutters near Link who watches his friend enter the storage room, waiting to hear back from her before they try to unlock the door, "Oh hey, there is a sword in here."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's in a box." All they had to do was find a way inside. Ciela actually wasn't too sure how to get inside because her Grandpa would always have her face away as he unlocked the door. Something mutters in the back of her mind about numbers but she's not paying it much attention.

"Okay so how are we getting inside?" Link asks, studying the lock a bit more, "How does this even work?"

"It slides around," Ciela explains from above him, "It'll make a clicking sound when it's unlocked. You have to move it through the right channels though."

"You uh...wouldn't happen to know what it is, would you?"

Her wings droop a little in disappointment, "Unfortunately no, Grandpa doesn't like too many people going into his storage so he makes me turn around whenever he unlocks the door."

Link smiles up at Ciela nonetheless, "That's okay, I'm sure we can figure it out. Right, Blue?" He looks over near the door and Ciela could almost feel the faint smile coming from her.

"Exactly. Besides, I'm sure Linebeck can wait a bit until we get Link the sword."

With all that said, Link approaches the door to grab hold of the lever, yanking it through the channels he thinks it is and...nothing, "Darn it." He sets the lever back to where it was and tries a different route with a different end. Again, nothing happens. It was difficult to move the lever too, the gears inside were probably pretty old and worn out which made trying to shift the lever into the right channel a bit strenuous. Blue watches quietly, not much for her to do and while she could possess the door to try and figure it out, she didn't want to somehow end up breaking the lock by accident.

After a few more failed attempts, Link was beginning to feel his arms ache, "Guys?"

"There has to be some sort of clue." Blue frowns, pondering a bit, "Like a route he takes or some sort of measurement."

A thought suddenly comes to mind, "...What about a number?" Link (and she assumes Blue) look over at her with a questioning stare, "If you look close enough, you can draw out numbers with the channels."

The boy looks back to the lock again and seems to see what she's getting at, "Wait, you're right. I can see an eight and a four."

"Oh yeah, I never thought of that." Blue mumbles, sounding a bit impressed, "But what number would it be?"

"Well," Ciela says as she flutters over back to the exit of the cave, "Grandpa usually takes inspiration from things around him, maybe there's something nearby he used as the password." It at least made sense to her, he was quite crafty with a story and could easily spin a tale using his environment as a form of inspiration, that's why he chose to live out away from town. She heads off outside to see what was there, looking over the surrounding landscape at the scattered trees and a few barrels laying about. Link joins her as well, frowning in thought as he tries to figure out this puzzle.

"Let's try three." He gestures to the barrels, Ciela seems to think that's a good place to start and so they try moving the lever in a shape of a three...nothing, "Darn it, I was hoping that's why he had those outside..."

"He keeps rainwater in those, actually." The island had a freshwater source located near town but Oshus would have to take almost 2 hours out of his day just to gather water. Since it rained on the island quiet often, he uses the water collected in the barrels instead. But if it wasn't the barrels then what could the hint be? There weren't many things outside to count out too-

"Try seven." Ciela jumps a bit when she hears Blue behind her, she really wished she could see her, "There's seven trees around this part of the island."

"I thought you said you couldn't go too far from Link?" Not that the half of the island they were on was big, but that's still quite the range to go.

"And I didn't." Ciela feels something brush past her, sending a shiver through her again, "I can go all the way to the other side of the island if I wanted to, near doesn't necessarily mean right next to him." Oh, well that made some sense. Link only shrugs, more focused on trying to unlock the door before his arms fell off from the stiff lever system. It was probably the easiest number to do too, gliding a bit more smoothly though the channels which then clicked into place once it was placed at the end, "See? Seven is always a lucky number!"

"It's open!"

The three of them enter the room which was quite small. A few crates rested here and there, sealed up along with another barrel. A table with an open book rested in front of a map of Mercay Island. Link goes to peak into some jars as Blue floats on over to the chest, "I found some jerky!"

"Hey, don't steal food from him."

"It looks like squid jerky..."

"Link!"

"I was kidding!" The boy hurries on over to the chest, eyeing where Blue was as he kneels in front of it, "You're no fun..."

"We have," She sounds a bit annoyed, still keeping her tone mostly neutral, "A job to do. Remember? As much as I don't like the guy, we can't keep Linebeck waiting too long or he might sail off without us."

Link partly agrees as he opens the chest to reveal a simple short sword with a tan leather wrapped handle and a blue stone placed on the bottom. He picks it up, giving it a few test swings to see how well it was and smiles in satisfaction, "Perfect, this is gonna do just great! I promise to take really good care of it, Ciela."

"I've never seen Grandpa use it but that makes me happy to hear still!"

As they exit out of the storage cave, Ciela feels a sense of sadness settle upon her. This was it, Link and Blue had to leave which meant she probably won't see them (more accurately, Link) again for at most a very long time. Despite the dangers they faced in the temple, Ciela had fun with them and part of her wished she could join along on their adventure. But she was just a little fairy, it'd be too dangerous for her to just leave the island. Besides, her Grandpa would be lonely! He'd probably worry about her and she really doesn't want to make him worry.

"Come on, Ciela! Let's go to the docks!" Link calls out as he hurries down the pathway, Blue no doubt trailing not too far behind.

As sad as it was, they had something important to do and in the end, Ciela is glad she was able to help them out. At the very least, she could hold onto these new memories and treasure them always.

* * *

They reached the port to find Oshus and Linebeck talking, standing by the steps leading to docks. What they were talking about, they didn't know since they stopped as soon as they saw them, "About time you showed up, kid!"

Link only scowls at him before looking over to Oshus, "Oshus, I hope you don't mind us borrowing your sword..."

The old man smiles a bit, chuckling as he hobbles over to Link, "No, I do not mind. I was actually planning on lending it to you but I see you've managed to crack the code to my storage. I hope it wasn't too difficult to figure out." Ciela hovers over near Oshus, her pleasant chiming mixing with the call of the sea, "Actually, I was hoping you could do me a favor."

The boy looks a bit confused and taken aback, wondering what the favor was, "Uh, sure! What is it?"

Oshus turns to look at Ciela, holding out his hand for the fairy to nestle in his palm. Her glow brightens a bit, happy to be held by her Grandpa, "Ciela, you've lived on this island for so long. I think it's time that you head out on your own adventure to recover your memories..."

"What?!" Both Ciela and Linebeck exclaim, the little fairy hovering now above his hand, "Grandpa, are...are you sure?"

He nods a bit to her, "Yes, I am. Accompany Link and I know you'll be able to recover back your old memories. I know you find content on this island but..."

Link steals a glance to Blue, a question coming to his mind if she ever had any intentions on getting back her own memories. Sure, they headed out to find the Ocean King in hopes of looking for an answer but it just seemed like a second priority to her. She spent years with him and helping him out when he needed it, he doesn't recall ever seeing or hearing her trying to find out who she was. A part of him feels like that's his fault but if he were to tell Blue that, she'd just get mad at him. So instead, Link kept quiet as he begins to head over to where Linebeck was, "Don't worry, Oshus. I promise I'll keep Ciela safe!"

Ciela looks between Link and Oshus, seeming torn between finding her memories and leaving the old man behind. But Oshus knows her very well, placing a hand on his back as he gives her a warm smile, "I'll still be here, Ciela. Fret not..."

"I..." She begins but pauses, fluttering over to nuzzle the side of his head, "I'll be back, Grandpa, I promise."

"I know."

With that all said and done, Ciela hurries off to where Link is. The boy seems happy that she was going to join them on the adventure but Linebeck seemed less so having another passenger on his ship. What's more is that it's the old man's chattering fairy, "I guess it could be worse. Let's go, kid! Treasure awaits!"

"My name is Link, not kid!"

"Oh?" The man pauses, turning around to smirk at the boy, "Don't get so cocky, kid. When you're on  _my_  ship, you'll refer to me as  _Captain_  Linebeck! From now until you save your little friend of your's, you'll be my lackey, got it?" Link immediately feels regret for letting Linebeck sweet talk him into the deal but what's done is done. Hopefully the journey wouldn't take too long or Blue might actually make good on her threats to possess him.

He could practically feel the irritation radiating off the girl.

Ciela fumes as well at Linebeck as they follow him onto the docks, looking around for which one his ship was, "I bet your boat is rundown and isn't even sea-worthy!" Blue snorts a little at that but doesn't say much else.

They stop by the strange looking ship they saw before and Link's eyes widen, "Wait, this is your ship? It's so cool!" As much as a jerk he was, Linebeck's ship was pretty cool looking. Two water wheels were attached to either side at the back of the ship with a smoke stack poking out from the stern. The deck was more so long than wide but it still left plenty of room to move about. There only seemed to be one room, the cabin was smaller than what Link expected with two circular windows on the front and a door leading inside. The horn-like structure on the hull of the boat reminded him of a stag beetle.

It made him curious as to how the ship ran, he didn't see any sails nor oars on board the ship.

Linebeck seems rather proud of his vessel, flourishing an arm with a proud smile, "This is the  _S.S. Linebeck_! One of the very few steam powered ships to sail across the seas." Link wasn't sure what that meant but it sounded very interesting, he wondered how it worked then, "Get on board, kid."

With a roll of his eyes, Link boards the ship with Blue trailing close behind. Ciela takes one last look at Oshus who waves goodbye to her, it must be pretty hard for her to part ways with the old man but like he said, he'll still be there if she chose to return back to the quiet little island. Once everyone was on the ship, Linebeck heads into the cabin to get started. Soon, plumes of smoke began to billow out of the chimney and the wheels spun to move the ship out of the port. It was surprising how quickly the ship was moving already, it would have taken Tetra's ship a bit longer to reach an adequate speed.

From the bow of the ship, Link and Ciela bid their goodbyes to Oshus as Blue floats behind the two. For a chilling moment, she could have sworn the old man looked over to her but it must have been a trick in perception. Blue shrugs it off, smiling a bit in his direction nonetheless, "Don't worry, old man, I got their backs..."

* * *

Oshus watches the small ship leave and soon disappear over the horizon of the sea, not even the puffs of smoke could be seen. He stayed there until he couldn't see the ship no longer before turning to head towards the path to his hut. Truly, he worried for Ciela. The fairy held a lot of courage within her and that could very well get her into trouble if she wasn't careful. But he's putting a lot of faith into Link to not only lift the curse placed on the temple, but to keep Ciela safe. And then there was the matter of Linebeck, a coward he might be but he seems to fully understand how dangerous it is to seek out the ship. Oshus couldn't quite tell if it's foolish greed or something else that drove that man but even if his intentions are unclear, he doesn't seem like he pose any threat to either Ciela or Link.

Even if he was easily bribed into doing his bidding.

Children hurry over to him, asking him for tales but he simply tells them he feels a bit tired, leaving them to whine a bit but he knew they understood. He was, after all, quite tired. His energy not like it use to be and he could feel his strength fading each day, little by little. Oshus felt as though he knew the three of them would make it in time before his demise, none too worried as he hobbles along the dirt path he has grown to know so well.

Though he has to wonder about the strange wind that seems to follow the boy.


	6. Chapter 6

_"I'm sorry..."_

_"There's nothing to be sorry about, not yet at least, not unless you fail your mission."_

_"But...it feels like I already have."_

* * *

They were cutting through the waves quickly, already far from Mercay Island and a familiar sense washes over Link who pulls his hat securely onto his head, the salty breeze kicking up the tail end to flap a little like a flag. A sense of excitement and freedom being on the boundless ocean, where one never knew what to expect and many wonders are left to explore by those brave enough to face the harsh waters.

But with that sense which lifted his spirits, the edge of concern never faded as he shields his eyes in hopes of spotting the Ghost Ship which held his dear friend captive, "We've finally set sail on the sea of adventure..." He clenches his hands, still hearing Tetra's pleads to him to help her, "Just you wait, Tetra. We'll be there to rescue you."

"You know, if I weren't here, your monologuing would be quite worrisome."

Link jumps a bit, not noticing that Blue had been floating behind him. Even after knowing the girl for most of his life, it was still strange to see how nothing seemed to physically move her. Her own hat still sat comfortably on top her head of short blond hair, her large purple jacket not moving past her knees. He was almost jealous, remembering several times he had to chase his hat around whenever a strong breeze picked it off his head, "I was not!"

"Then what were you doing just now?" An eyebrow raises every so slightly, "Talking to me? Because you jumped when I spoke up. And Ciela is...somewhere." The two of them look around, spotting the fairy simply fluttering by one of the windows by the cabin, "Oh, there she is."

"I wonder what that lazy old man is doing." Linebeck had been "given" the sea chart, snatching it out of Link's hands as soon as they were out on the open waters before heading into his cabin. It's been hours since he's seen the sailor and wonders if he's taking a nap instead of reading the map. The boy scowls in the direction of a mop and bucket sitting by the cabin door, Linebeck having ordered him to clean the deck of the ship before he left. It's not like the deck was very big, Tetra's was nearly twice the surface size. But the difference between the two is that Link actually enjoyed Tetra's company.

Linebeck? Not so much.

Blue also looks over to the cleaning supplies, humming a bit in thought, "Not sure. I can check if you want. I don't think he seems to realize I'm here yet though." Link is pretty sure as well that he doesn't know about her presence onboard the ship, Blue having said next to nothing when Linebeck was within earshot. Honestly, they were unsure if they should even tell him about the lost soul following Link around because he may very well try and ditch them if he thinks she's a ghost.

Which she's not, or at least as far as Blue understood.

Yet there may be times where her help is needed and if Link couldn't communicate with her in fears of the sailor turning tail on them then it'll only be more difficult for everyone in the end. At the very least, they had to wait until the right time to talk to him.

"Why are you playing around, kid? Hurry up and swab the deck already!" Speaking of Linebeck, he nearly sends the boy into the waters by his sudden appearance, Link having been distracted by his conversation with Blue, "In case you've forgotten, I'm letting you on my ship for free so at the very least, you can help out with a few things until we reach our next location." He taps the rolled up sea chart on his shoulder as he frowns at him, his other hand resting on his hip.

Begrudgingly, Link stalks over to the mop and bucket, mumbling under his breath, "I feel like I've been in this situation before..."

"Yeah, it feels like you keep getting yourself into these situations." Blue drawls out, not caring too much about Linebeck as he jumps at the sound of her voice. It amuses her how he pales and begins to look around, figuring it was best to just get this over and done with then to wait until disaster happened, "Hello again."

"What? Again?!"

Ciela and Link look at each other for a moment before frowning at the floating girl, "Blue, stop scaring him."

"But it's fun and I'm bored."

Unfortunately, Linebeck doesn't seem to find the situation funny and glares at Link as he turns around, wrinkling the chart a bit as he grips it a bit tighter in his fist, "So it's  _you_  who brought a ghost onto  _my ship_!"

"I keep telling you, I'm not a damn ghost!" Blue was beginning to get annoyed and Link just wanted to take a nap to pretend none of this was happening.

"It's not like I have much of a choice. She's attached to me so she can't go far from where I am." Link tries to explain, surprised a bit that Linebeck seemed to be listening instead of just yelling over him, "And she's not exactly a ghost. It's hard to explain but she isn't dead. Besides, Blue is..." He peers over to her, seeing the dirty look she was giving him because she knew what he was going to say, "...harmless?"

Linebeck sighs a bit, taking another moment to look around the deck as if he was expecting to see her, "Alright then, if she isn't a ghost then what is she? And give me one good reason I shouldn't just kick you off my ship!"

"Because we're offering you free protection while you search for treasure." Blue is quick to interject and that seemed to click with the sailor, shoulders stiffening a bit as he realized she was right, "But hey, if you're that worried about harmless (another dirty look to Link) little old me then I'm sure the next ship we board will-"

"I have decided!" Link blinks at him as Linebeck clears his throat, that really seemed to change his tune quickly, "As long as she...stays out of trouble...I suppose it wouldn't hurt to keep you around, kid."

"Wow, so generous..." Ciela is less than impressed but at least that matter has been taken care of.

"Zip it, sparkles!"

"What did you call me?!"

"Guys, stop arguing and let's just figure out our next location!" This was going to be a very long journey and Link could already feel a headache coming. Ciela and Linebeck glare at each other for a moment before the sailor stalks off back into his cabin, leaving Link to clean up the deck in the meantime. At least the deck wasn't in too bad of a shape. As lazy as he was, Linebeck at least seemed to take very good care of his ship. After about an hour of washing and drying the deck, Link is finished and practically throws the cleaning supplies overboard, "I'm finished cleaning the deck..."

"Ah, that usually takes longer." Blue floats around as she inspects his handy work, "I've been keeping an eye on Captain Greedy and he's been studying that map for ages."

"Can he not figure out where we have to go?" He asks, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Dunno but at least he's not being as lazy as we thought. Maybe let him know you're done so you can help out with the map."

They go to the cabin which had it's door open. The room was rather small, fitting only a table and chair inside with what they assume is a bed off in the corner. The steering wheel was set near the windows, probably connected to whatever was powering the ship down below. A set of stairs leading to the lower deck was in the corner of the room and Link wondered if that's where the engine was that powered the ship, "Linebeck, I'm done with cleaning."

Linebeck was currently at the table, not even looking up from the map he had sprawled out on the table, sounding as if half of his attention was else where, "Hm? Then go and do laundry."

They look over to the pile of dirty laundry sitting in the corner and Blue frowns at it, practically seeing the stink lines coming off of them. Link looked ready to burst, already feeling his resolve slip at probably his least favourite thing to do (which was any form of cleaning but laundry was the worst to him), "Ugh, that's it! I'm finished with this nonsense!" He throws his hands up in the air, Linebeck finally looking over his shoulder to the boy's outburst, "Why do I have to be worked to the bone for this lazy old man?!"

"'Fraid I don't have the answer to that." Blue just shrugs while the sailor leans in his chair, resting his hands behind his head and gives a slight sigh as though he were disappointed.

"It's fine if you don't like it, just get off my ship or pay your fare." He says, despite saying he'd give Link a free ride though Blue guesses that he meant rupee-wise, "Although..." That one word was enough to give Link a pause from his furious frustration, even Ciela fluttered over to see what was going on. Linebeck twists his moustache as he gives a small cunning smirk, "If you can't handle this little bit of  _training_ , perhaps you aren't enough of a hero to save your little friend..."

"Training!?" Link's weak spot, just saying the words "training" or "challenges" got him fired up. Blue watches with slight amazement as the boy dives into his new task with much gusto, slightly impressed and disappointed at the same time, "There's no training that I can't do!"

Linebeck seems very proud at himself as he goes back to studying the map.

"I dunno, I feel like we're being taken advantage of..." Ciela seems concerned as she flutters on over into the cabin, "Hey, Linebeck!"

"What is it, pipsqueak?"

Now Ciela was all fired up but for a completely different reason, "Excuse me but my name is Ciela! You're just taking it easy while you make Link do all the work! I won't stand for it!" Ah, such a noble thing to do, standing up for her new found friend. Unfortunately, the one she was standing up to has already been shown to be a rather manipulative person and Ciela didn't seem that much different compared to Link.

Linebeck sighs a bit, putting down the map as he turns to the angry little fairy, "If it bothers you so much then why not help your friend out, make it easier on him."

He says it like it's an easy solution and Ciela pauses, timidly lowering her wings a bit, "I...I..." She has no come back since she  _wants_  to help Link out but she isn't quite sure how, arguing with him was going to get them no where, "I'm not human though..." She begins, her voice trailing off as Linebeck wags a finger at her.

"Not true! There's definitely something that even a fairy like you could do, think hard!"

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Ah yes, another yelp, "Opps."

"You! Oh, you're just going to be a problem if you keep doing that!" Blue is beginning to think Linebeck wasn't quite fond of her, "You could help out too, ya know!"

"Okay, Ciela, I can understand." She raises a brow, not that he could see her do that, "But me? I literally can't touch anything, I just faze through it so if you think that-"

"You could," He interrupts, turning around to scowl at the map, "Keep a look out. As calm as the seas are right now, there are still pirates and sea creatures out there who will attack us. And seeings how no one can seem to see you, we'll have an advantage at an early warning."

Blue floats there a bit stunned, even Ciela seemed surprised by that. Manipulative or not, that actually made reasonable sense and probably for the first time in a while, Blue had no comeback, "...Well, I'll be dammed." She mutters, unable to think of anything else to say to that logic. Blue floats back outside where Link was still feverishly doing the laundry, talking quietly to himself for being underestimated by "the lazy old man".

Ciela was right, they were definitely being played.

* * *

"This is an odd chart, I just don't get it..."

"Don't get what?"

Again, Linebeck jumps a bit when Blue speaks up but by now, she's gotten use to that sort of reaction from him. At least he's not yelling at her anymore. It amused her though she tries to refrain from scaring him too much, wouldn't want to give him a heart attack by accident.

It was around the afternoon and after everything that could be cleaned was cleaned, Link was given a break to relax on the deck under the warm sun. Everyone was currently outside, sitting around as the ship sat stationary for now until they've figured out where to go. Ciela was resting on top of Link's head who was enjoying the cool breeze while Blue peered over Linebeck's shoulder to look at the map, the man was sitting with his back against the wall of his cabin. With a huff, he flicks the map as though to straighten out any crinkles that weren't actually there, "That old man said the temples where the monsters are located would be marked on this. But I don't see anything of the sorts."

Blue frowns at that, she was sure that Oshus wasn't lying to them. In fact, he seemed rather desperate for them to break whatever curse had fallen upon the temple back on Mercay Island. But Linebeck was right, there didn't seem to be any sort of markings. Link perks up at that from where he was, Ciela fluttering off his head as he lifts it, "Have you tried cleaning it?"

"Yeah, it's kind of dirty from sitting on a temple wall for Goddess know how long..."

He childishly turns the map away from where he could hear her from, scowling a bit as he rubs a portion of dirt with his sleeve, "I highly doubt it's because the map is-"

"What's that?"

Linebeck pauses, looking down to see the edge of something red under the grime. Link hurries on over and takes the map from him to clear off more of the grime, revealing a wave-like symbol with two dots on either side of the top and bottom lines, "Look, it's some kind of marking!"

"Oh, yeah, right!" The map is snatched back out of Link's hands, much to the boy's annoyance. Linebeck chuckles as he rolls it up, leaning it on his shoulder and stands, "I had just been thinking of doing the same! Though anybody could have thought of that, eh?"

"But you just-!"

"Just drop it, Link." Blue sighs, "Anyways, where is that place?"

"It's the Isle of Ember!" Linebeck hurries back into his cabin, "Our course has been decided! Yahoo!"

Blue couldn't help but to laugh a bit, looking over to Link rolling his eyes at Linebeck, "Looks like our adventure will truly begin."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see what the island is gonna be like!"

"You guys sure seem like the adventuring type." Ciela joins them over near the cabin as the ship begins to move once more. It's true, Link always had a thirst for adventure since he was young, Blue more so enjoyed his enthusiasm, finding it infectious.

She wondered how long it was going to take to reach the Isle of Ember, it seemed like it was all the way on the other side of the map. Blue couldn't quite guess the distance based off the map nor did she know which direction it was. Linebeck seemed to understand where they had to go through so they weren't completely directionless and in all honesty, they were lucky he didn't expect any sort of reward for taking them across the sea.

Well, physical labour was one thing but at least it was something they could offer. Link didn't exactly have any rupees to offer.

Curious, Blue fazes through the cabin wall, seeing the slight tension of the sailor's hands on the wheel and the shifting of his eyes as he glances around the room, "What do you want?"

"Okay, I'm getting annoyed that you seem to know where I am..." It honestly did annoy her though not as much as she made it seem, "Can you see me?"

"No, I can't."

"Then?"

Instead of answering her question, Linebeck simply huffs, turning his attention back to the waters, "Don't just come in here whenever you want, kid. This is  _my_ ship and you can't just wander it all willy nilly!"

"What's downstairs?"

"Are you even listening?!"

Oh, he was just too easy, "Yeah, I am." She keeps her tone neutral despite the slight smile on her face, "But you haven't answered my question. I just wanted to know how long you think it would take us to get to the island."

He doesn't say anything which Blue figured he was just straight up ignoring her now. Guessing the fun was over, she begins to leave the cabin but stops when he speaks up, "About a week, if the weather is good. The island is due South from where we are."

They seem to forget that despite the boastful and cunning nature, Linebeck was still a sailor. Although probably not as grand as he and others make him out to be, he was proficient enough to navigate the waters easily. Blue and Link honestly haven't been out as sea as long as Linebeck or Tetra have, there was still plenty they didn't know about travelling on the open waves so what seemed like common knowledge to the more seasoned sea-goers, it was a completely new experience to both her and the kid, "Huh, you actually know where we're going."

His ears were beginning to turn red, she's glad he couldn't see her smiling. It's not often she gets someone so riled up since Link was too dense sometimes and Tetra was too confident to fall for it, "Just get out of my cabin, brat."

"Awe, and here I thought you were lonely with no one else around."

She could feel the sudden change in mood, a very somber feeling that would have silenced the room if it weren't already so quiet. Blue knew at that moment she had said something wrong when the irritation and exasperation quickly turned into an expression that no longer seemed to be in the present moment. She didn't exactly know what to say or do. It wasn't even like the change in attitude was that drastic but Blue simply was more in-tune to how others felt, even if they didn't really notice it themselves, "What makes you think I'd want any company to begin with? If you're done pestering me, you can leave..."

Blue almost wished he at least still sounded angry because then, she could still shrug it off, this felt too strange to her and she didn't like it, "Right...I'm sorry..."

She fazes back through the wall, missing the confused look on Linebeck's face before turning his attention back to the vast expanse of sea, "Troublesome ghost..."

Link looks over to her as she returns back to the deck, smiling over at her as she rejoins him and Ciela, "What did he say?"

She wasn't going to tell him about what happened, it was unnecessary and while she did feel bad for striking a nerve that probably should have been left untouched, Blue doubt that her little slip up would affect Linebeck that much (or at least she's going to believe that). So she shrugs at it, stuffing her hands into her pocket as per her usual, "He said about a week. That's a lot longer than I thought it was going to take."

"The oceans are really big!" Ciela flutters, glowing brightly, "I'm not surprised it's gonna take that long but I didn't think it'd be that soon." Despite living on the island since her memory lost, Ciela seemed to understand how wide the world was. Growing up near a portside town where merchants and sailors and pirates came from the far stretches of the sea, one is bound to hear enough tales to know how much of the world there really is, "But still, a whole week?"

"As much as I want to save Tetra," Link frowns at the fairy, "There isn't much we can do if that's how long it's going to take. It's nice that we're on a pretty fast ship but we can only cut time down by so much." He sounds almost sad about that and Blue decides she's had enough sad moods for today.

She floats on over to the more open area of the deck, taking her hands out and hovering just barely above the ground, "Come on, we can use this time more productively than just complaining about things."

It perks the boy right up, immediately reaching behind for his sword and Ciela flutters out of the way, "Oh yeah, I can practice a bit so the next time Tetra and I have a rematch, I can actually beat her!"

There's a gentle laugh from Blue, more so to be back in the warmth of a cheerful mood than the confidence Link was displaying, "Well, I'm not sure we're going to have enough time for  _that_  much improvement."

"Hey!"

The two spent the better part of the day practising, using Blue as target practice for his swordsmanship (since she couldn't be hurt by the simple blade) as Ciela cheered him on. It was like back on Tetra's ship, surrounded by the crew who would egg the two young ones on as they clashed together. It almost felt like home, even long before sailing off with Tetra. She knew that despite everything, Link missed his little sister and his grandmother, wishing to return to the peaceful little island one day for them.

But as for right now, they had to take things one step at a time. Hopefully, everything would turn out the way they wanted it to in the end.

The week's journey took a little longer than expected, they had to stop at a travelling merchant's boat for a few supplies (he had quite the...interesting voice...seemed familiar too) then took a detour to avoid a few pirate ships they saw coming their way.

Even so, time seemed to have flown by, days passing by without much notice. Blue had been glad to see that her slip back then hadn't affected Linebeck, still as lazy and greedy as ever. Ciela kept arguing with the old sailor every time he'd trick Link into doing chores around the ship whilst he studied the sea chart, most of the time being ignored by him. Blue didn't talk much to him but she spent pretty much every night telling Ciela stories about their adventures, reliving the memories that the fairy expressed jealously in. It did suck that she couldn't remember anything from her past but Blue pointed out that this was the opportunity to make new memories to remember instead.

"You can either choose to live your past or make your future."

Blue can't exactly lay claim with how that cheered up the bright ball of light, she's heard it come from someone else many times in the past herself. It's not always easy to move on but sometimes, it's the only choice you've got. She's long given up on trying to reclaim her own lost memories, content with her non-existent life for now but that doesn't mean she wouldn't take the opportunity when it came.

Her time with Link was different, surrounded by the bright sunny days instead of the quiet chilly nights, his smile nearly blinding at times which infected her own soul. Honestly, Blue couldn't feel down even if she tried when she was around him. When he wasn't busy cleaning or fixing something on the ship, they were training and working on him getting better. They didn't want him to get rusty with the sword so they took what time they could to try improving, "What if I-"

"No."

"But Blue!"

"I said no, spinning around with your sword sounds ridiculous..."

Even if said improvement wasn't seen eye to eye.

But at long last, they reached the sweltering Isle of Ember. The first thing they noticed was the massive volcano set in the middle of the island, a handful of houses dotting the landscape on a cliff set near the shores. There seems to be some sort of decorative opening on the highest cliff on the volcano, two large candles could be seen burning brightly as if to clearly mark the entrance. The vegetation is spares, nothing more than dried out shrubs and a few patches of grass furthest from the boiling mountain, "Is this the Isle of Ember? Let's land!"

"That volcano seems close to erupting! Do you really think we can?" It's rare to hear Ciela so skeptical but her nerves were not misplaced at least.

Blue just quietly chuckles to herself, wondering if they realized they rhymed their sentences together.

They dock with easy, everyone getting off the ship as Linebeck secures it to the docks, "You run along and find that temple, I'll stay here with the ship!"

"Oh no you don't!" The little fairy flutters over to him, furiously fluttering her wings, "You're just going to run off by yourself, aren't you?"

He almost looks insulted, placing a hand to his chest, "I would never do such a-"

"Hey guys?" Everyone pauses as Blue speaks up, only Link seeming concerned by how uncomfortable she seemed looking around from where they were, "Is it just me or...does this place seem awfully quiet?"

Now that she mentioned it, something felt a bit off. There didn't seem to be anyone around, an eerie silence washing over them. Dead silent, one might say, "Wait, where is everyone? Maybe they're inside?"

Blue seems troubled, looking towards the pathway that lead up to the scattered cliff side houses.

After much consulting (which was mostly just Ciela yelling and Link egging him on), Linebeck was convinced to join them to the tower. Though just before they began, the old sailor seemed to have remembered something, "Wait right here!"

"Oh, what is it now?" Ciela sighs, watching him hurry back into his cabin, "He better not be trying to runaway again!"

"With the boat still tied up?" Link gestures to the rope securely around a post. Even he wouldn't be that stupid. It wasn't long until Linebeck returns, carrying a small wooden shield that he nearly thrusts into the boy's confused hands, "What's this?"

"What does it look like?" Linebeck scowls a bit, "You  _have_  seen a shield before, haven't you?"

"Of course I have! But...why are you giving me one?"

"That old man actually handed it to me back on Mercay Island, kid. Said you might need it." He explains, playing a bit with his moustache, "I just...kind of forgot I had it until now." And here Link thought Linebeck was actually being nice.

The shield was a decent size, not too large for Link where it would be too awkward to hold but not too small to offer little protection. On the face was an image of what looked like a lobster, parts sectioned in chunky blocks of metal and it's pincers angled towards the small Triforce emblem at the top middle. Blue liked the little shield.

"What a time to remember something like this." Link grumbles as he secures it to his back.

"You're welcome!"

"I wasn't thanking you, old coot!"

They begin to ascend up the pathway, a straight yet slightly wavy trail that was steeper than they thought. At least Blue and Ciela were having an easier time than the boys were. How Link envied their abilities to effortlessly hover where they wanted to go. By the time they made it up the path, everyone (minus Blue for obvious reasons) could feel the burning heat from the volcano, "Man, how could anyone live in such a place."

"I don't know, it seems like nice."

"Hey, you don't get a say in this, Blue. You aren't affected by the heat..." Link gives the ghostly girl a look who simply smiles a bit at him.

The houses themselves were very simple, made of mostly stone and tilted roofs. Wood was barely present on them, only along the frames which held the doors. A few had decorative red and green paint along the bottom of the walls, adding a touch of color to an otherwise dirt brown environment. Broken barrels and shattered pots rested outside near the doors, windows were securely closed despite the doors being left wide open. The area smelled heavy of charred stone and ash, soft white flakes fluttering like snow from the volcano that towered over them. Among the small little huts, there sat a short but grand tower on a higher cliff, the only place that seemed to be alive in an otherwise dead village.

They decide to check out the houses before trying to go to the tower. Linebeck waits outside as the others enter into the nearest house and...nothing, "Huh?"

"It's...deserted?"

"That's kinda creepy." Ciela says, fluttering around the small room to look for any signs of where they might have gone. Clothes were still left folded neatly on a bed, the food beginning to spoil in containers left behind. Everything seemed to be intact, nothing was out of place which begged the question of what happened, "Maybe they're just out? Let's check out another house..."

The next one they checked was just as empty, except for the burning torch left inside. There was an unsettling feeling creepy up that none of them liked and it was made only worse by the next house, burnt nearly to the ground.

"Okay, I think that's enough exploring! What in Din's name happened?" It's unsurprising that it would be Linebeck to break the eerie silence but he made a valid point. There didn't seem to be anyone around, like they all had abandoned the small village for one reason or another. But all that was left was the tower.

"We still have to go check out the tower, at the very least." Blue says, beginning to float over to the building, "I'll check it out a head of time and tell you if I see anything. Person or not, there has to be some sort of clue in there, right?" With not much to argue with, the girl sets off for the tower on the higher cliff.

It was a pretty short tower, looking more like a tall house than anything else. It had a flourish of decoration along the walls, the doorway much grader than the houses that surrounded it. She enters inside and the first thing she sees is a large purple chair sitting in front of a small round table and a glassy crystal ball sitting on top. The ceiling held rich blue silks and golden strings of jewels, loosely draping from the rafters and a few acting as curtains to section off parts of the room. Near the chair and table was a wide set of stairs that lead further down into the tower, another set of stairs leading up.

"Wow, what is this place?" Blue floats over to it, looking over the sea-green object which rested on a golden stand. There was a strange sort of feeling coming off it, calling her to almost as if it wanted to tell her a secret.

Blue's attention snaps back into reality when she hears a sound coming from, to the stairs leading down. It was a soft scuttling sound that sounded awfully familiar to her. Curious, she begins to head down the steps, not bother to be careful since...well there's really no point. Blue wonders how reckless she'll be if she ever gets to return to her physical body, "Hello?"

Once she reached the basement, she's taken aback by the sheer amount of small red creatures running around, spitting out small rocks occasionally. Their bodies were ball-shaped with four small tentacle legs underneath, she wasn't quite sure what they were though. They reminded her of octoroks with how they spat out what looked like hard stones (which in actuality, it was hardened mucus they produced from glands near their stomachs) but nothing like the ones they've seen.

These ones were much cuter.

"Oi, Blue? Where are you?" Blue looks back over to the stairs, floating up through the floor to see that the others made it, "What did you find?"

"It's crazy, there's these little red things spitting out rocks downstairs!"

"Huh?" Linebeck looks confused, "You mean octoroks?"

"That's what they're called?" Maybe it was a different species of octoroks?

"They're very common, I'm actually surprised you didn't recognize them." He shakes his head at her, "They're pretty harmless though."

"Harmless or not, there's a lot of them downstairs..." Blue thinks for a moment, "There's also this large door down there too. I'm not sure what's behind there but we'd have to clear out the basement first."

"Hey, no sweat! I've fought octoroks before, they aren't that hard!" Link pulls free his sword and shield, "Just wait up here until I'm done." The boy heads downstairs to face the small creatures. Even if they weren't much of a fight, it was still going to take him a while to take them all out. But as soon as Link went down, Linebeck began to turn around to leave.

Ciela immediately intercepts him at the door, "And where do you think you're going?"

Linebeck scoffs at her, crossing his arms, "I'm a treasure hunter, what do you think? Besides, the kid is gonna be busy anyways, where's the harm in a bit of sloothing?"

"Considering it's you, I'd say plenty!"

"H'oh? And what are  _you_  going to do about it?" He smirks at the flustered fluttering, "You're just a little fairy!"

"Well I..." Damn him for being right again!

"How's about this," Blue sighs, knowing that one was just going to leave no matter what was said and the other would follow anyways, "We'll just tag along to look around the island and then we  _all_  come back here. Agreed?"

"Why would I want an annoying pipsqueak and a ghost following me around?"

She delivers her answer in a flat tone, knowing he was calling her a ghost just to annoy her, "Cause otherwise, I'll just possess you to keep you from ditching us..."

"..."

"..."

"...I've made my decision!"

"I'm glad we can see eye to eye." Blue smiles at the irritated look as Linebeck swiftly turns to head out the door. Ciela takes lead while Blue trails behind, hoping that the kid wouldn't freak out if he saw they were gone. She also hoped the island wasn't too big, her reach to Link was only so long before it would be like hitting a wall. Still, someone responsible had to keep an eye on them to prevent them from bickering too much.

It's just sad that it had to be the one who they couldn't see.


	7. Chapter 7

_"No matter where you go,  
_ _No matter what I do,  
_ _There's some things that can never be changed._

 _So even if I go,  
_ _Can you promise me so  
_ _That you will never forget me too..._

_I'll always be a friend to you"_

* * *

 The pathways, although not marked, were definitely man-made.

They swerved naturally along the walls of the volcanic base, smoothed out to keep one's feet from becoming weary as they travelled. It didn't seem to lead up to much though and once halfway, they noticed the wide road lead up towards the entrance on the volcano. Immediately, Linebeck vetoed going up there on the grounds that it was too dangerous and that he just wanted to find treasure, not trouble. Of course, he was met with the teasing responses of the fairy and the wandering soul but he wasn't going to raise to their bait, not this time!

"Coward..." Came a familiar drawl voice behind him.

"I am not!"

Okay, maybe next time.

So they went back down the path, leading towards the abandoned village that gave him unpleasant chills. The smell of ash and burnt stone was strong and yet, everything (minus one unfortunate house) remained intact. It made Linebeck wondered briefly what happened to everyone, if maybe the village was abandoned when the volcano became active or...if something worse happened. How he would love to just be at his ship right now instead of being chaperoned by these two. It's not like he was actually going to just ditch them on an island that may or may not erupt at any moment now!

Even if the thought seemed pleasant to him.

But no, as much as he wanted to tuck his tail and leave, the old man promised to him treasure if he helped the kid out on whatever it was he was doing. What was it again? Something about a girl? It certainly didn't seem like the wandering soul that was (apparently) attached to him for whatever reason. Linebeck has come to understand that there isn't much either of them to do about her, not even the girl herself seemed to understand what was going on. And at the very least, she kept to herself most of the time, unlike the others. Yet there were times he could feel her annoyance, perhaps from the fact that he could hear her (Linebeck was just as annoyed as her, he's not exactly fond of being able to hear someone who may or may not be dead) and could almost feel where she was. He chalked it up to years of paranoia, always watching his back and his treasure, especially from a certain black haired piratress hellbent on sinking him to the bottom of the ocean.

Honestly, he has no clue why that woman was so angry at him.

"Let's check along the shores!" Ciela suggested, quickly fluttering off ahead. Was she not worried about what was happening? Oh well, if something wanted to eat them, it'd be the fairy first.

There wasn't much along the shores, not even any of the island's greenery which probably have long since died off due to the sweltering hot air which was practically coming off the grounds in waves. Linebeck even had to shrug off his coat less he die from the heat. Ciela doesn't seem bothered by it, if maybe flying a bit slower than normal, but he had no clue if the ghost was being affected by it at all. Probably not, if he thought about it, "I don't think there's anything around here."

"Maybe they took all their valuables when they left the island?"

"That would be the smart choice, yes." Which only annoyed him, that meant there wouldn't be anything for him to plunder.

"Wait, what's that?" Ciela pauses, looking in the direction of something that flickered in the distance. The old sailor squints, trying to see past the rays of the midday sun at the object in question.

"Some sort of pedestal?" It didn't look to be of much importance but still, it was out of place being so far away from the village. And if all his years of treasure hunting told him anything, it was something as strange as that always held a clue! It perks up his mood, perhaps this wasn't a wasted trip at all.

When they get there, however, it plummets like a rock in his stomach at the sight of a skeleton laying nearby. The object they had seen had been, in fact, a torch. The fire gently crackled as the flames danced in the breeze, the stick that had been used to light the torch was still clutched in dry bony fingers, the poor soul probably died not too long after that. Ciela freaks out a bit, an adequate response in his mind but there's a familiar feeling that prickled his skin. It reminds him of when he first entered the Temple of the Ocean King, past the piles of bones scattered among the floors.

"Wait, I hear something..." Blue speaks up, Linebeck couldn't see where she was but he could tell she hovered near the dead skeleton. He didn't exactly like hearing that it was apparently speaking though he couldn't hear a thing, "Yeah, I can speak for you if you want."

"What? What are they saying?" He snaps a bit, wishing nothing more than to be safe in his ship and let the kids deal with all this nonsense. Whatever kind of treasure that old man planned on giving him better be worth it!

"His name is Kayo, he worked as a servant to someone named Madame Astrid but fell in battle..." Blue is quiet, either out of remorse for the man or because she was listening to what was going on, "A few days ago, monsters appeared on the island, the same day the volcano began to become more active. They attacked the village and..." Her voice trails off, Linebeck feels his skin blanch knowing what the next part was suppose to be, "He hid away, by Astrid's orders, but not before making sure she was safe."

"Wait so this Astrid lady is still alive?" Ciela questions, hovering near the bones that had once belonged to Kayo.

"He says he's not sure, that's why his spirit is still here. He waited until he thought the monsters left before going back outside." Apparently, not all the monsters had left the island, "The torches are the key to freeing Astrid, that's if she's still alive."

"B-But there's still monsters on this island?" Linebeck checks around but sees nothing, only the dry earth and hot sands.

"Most likely, yes." He flinches at that, it didn't sound like Kayo's response, "However, it shouldn't be too much of an issue. He said that once all three torches are lit, the door in the tower's basement will open. The last one that needs to be lit is Northwest from here, on the opposite side from the village. He's asking that we-"

"No, not a chance!" He's not risking his neck for someone already dead. There was who know's what else on this island and Linebeck wanted to live a few more years before someone decided to kick his bucket! But he could feel her glowering at him and if he could see her, he'd be doing the same back. It wasn't wrong for him to put his own safety first, that's how people got far in life. When things get too saucy, you book it as far and fast as you could. Yes, he is a coward, he will fully admit that but look at how far that's got him? He's living his life out on the open sea with nothing but the waves, searching for riches, living.

Why was it wrong that he didn't want to die?

"Linebeck," She begins and he really doesn't want to hear it from someone who might possibly be dead herself, "If it helps you co-operate, even just a little, I'll tell you this now. I swear, on what little life I have left, that nothing bad is going to happen." The amount of conviction in her tone gave him pause just as he was about to turn around to head back to his ship, "If there's monsters on this island, I'll give you guys enough time to escape. You get to Link and let him know what's going on. But I won't let whatever is on this island harm you or Ciela."

Well he could care less about the fairy, but he understood why she was near desperate for this help. They're whole little mission was riding on being able to speak with Astrid and neither her nor the fairy could carry the torch. Sure, they could probably just get the kid to do it but why couldn't he help out? Linebeck still stood by the path, mulling it over with the irritated tingling from Ciela in the background, "And is that your word?"

"Hey, she's being serious, you jerk!"

"Yes, it is. And I never go back on my word."

"Blue!"

Linebeck felt like he believed that. Despite sounding very much like a child, she spoke with much honesty and seriousness. She does the same for the boy whenever he's practising out on the deck, point out things he could improve on or if he ever messed up, he could see it from his window when he would man the wheel. Blue was almost too honest, which would probably hurt if he cared enough about that. Linebeck grins, turning back around to where they were, "Alright then, I'll help out if you really mean that."

"Fine." Oh, she was mad at him, but at least he knew he had a ticket out of trouble if it came his way.

"Blue!" Both seemingly ignored the fairy as Linebeck tucks his coat under one arm and picks up the torch, cringing a bit at how the bones creaked as he pried it free. Leaning over, he lights the torch and begins to ascend down the pathway, leaving Ciela to hover over the bones and Blue to be Gods know where. It didn't matter to him, he got what he wanted, as usual.

If it meant he could live just a bit longer, Linebeck had no quails with using the promise of a possibly dead little girl.

* * *

The wind on the other side of the island hushes to a gentle breeze, making the already humid air even hotter.

It was awfully quiet as everyone made their way to where Kayo said the last torch was, off on a ledge to the Northwestern side. No one really spoke, it was an awkward silence that no one seemed happy with but no one wanted to make the first move. It was clear that Ciela was mad at Linebeck for being so stubborn that he would possibly doom them all it if meant he'd be safe, Blue was angry as well though not nearly as much as the fairy. Linebeck was smart enough to keep his mouth shut as he carries the torch, keeping his eyes ahead and occasionally wiping the sweat off his brow with his sleeve.

It was definitely more rugged around the northern side of the island, less of the land having been smoothed out by the villagers over time and instead flourished more wild grass and tall trees. Which still wasn't much but it was more than what they saw before. The volcano continues to loom overhead, the silent eerie feeling still heavy like a thick blanket over the island.

After much silence, it was Linebeck's tired grumbling that was the first to break the cold shouldering, "Where is that bloody torch...?"

"It shouldn't be too much further." Blue responds, as normal as though there weren't issues going on right now, "He said it'd be directly across from the village." It would have been so much easier to backtrack from the village but they had all already headed off in the other direction, no one wanting speak up just yet, "Strange though, I didn't expect that there'd be nothing here."

"Well that's a good thing, isn't it?" Ciela pipes up, "No monsters or anything."

"It is but...it'd odd. Where did they all go? Actually, where did they all even come from?"

"Did that pile of bones not tell you?" Linebeck looks over his shoulder, only seeing Ciela himself. Blue was currently floating along with the fairy since she didn't want to be anywhere near the sailor at the moment, "Because it sounds like something he should be telling us."

Blue shrugs, not that he could see her do that, "He said his soul manifested after time had passed so he doesn't know. Still, even if he said there weren't any monsters, the fact they just showed up on an otherwise peaceful island means we should be careful nonetheless."

"Yeah...you sure don't think like a child, girl."

"That spot seems to be taken by you, my good sir."

Linebeck bristles at that comment as Ciela giggles behind him. Blue smiles a bit as well, feeling the awkward tension ease a little. As much as the old sailor made her angry with what happened, Blue feels like he can't fault him completely for not wanting to go into something that could possibly cause him harm. It was a natural reaction, self-preservation, and not everyone was courageous like Link or Ciela. But that still didn't change the fact that he could very much cost them a lot by stubbornly refusing to help. She wondered how much that was going to affect their journey if he continued.

Ah, she'll worry about that if it comes up.

As they went through the island, Blue doesn't miss how Linebeck occasionally looks over in the direction of the volcano. Angry plumes of a smoke billow out from the top, clouding the opening in a thick cloud of dark ash. There was a rumble that could be heard once in a while, echoing through the ground to gently shake the island. It could be a matter of seconds before the volcano erupts and they'd had very little time to try and escape. But it was odd, he wasn't looking at the volcano, per-say, "What is it?"

"I swear I can hear something..."

"Oh, that's just your yellow-belly talking!" Ciela whizzes past him, up a bit towards the closest cliff, "There's nothing there so stop worrying!"

"Oi, I never said I was worried!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact." He sniffs, posing his shoulders more squarely, "I was simply...testing to see if you're paying attention!"

"Good grief..."

"A true sailor must be aware of his surroundings!"

"I thought ninjas were suppose to?" Blue raises a brow at him.

"That doesn't mean you can't while out on the sea."

Ciela turns to float back down when she spots it, the torch that needed to be lit up. It was around the corner from where they were, nearby a large tree at the edge of a cliff. Her glow brightens as she wings flutter more quickly, "Hey, I see it!"

"Ah, monsters!"

"No, you idiot, the torch!"

"Oh..."

Blue floats up as well to see, spotting it easily from up above, "You're right, we're almost there."

"How far is it?" Linebeck calls from the ground, squinting up at them.

Blue turns to answer when she noticed how pale he suddenly was, eyes widening slightly and she realizes that it wasn't Ciela he was looking at. Quickly turning around, she sees what it was and thinks that maybe he hadn't just been hearing things before. The edge of the cliff behind them were lined with spindly legged creatures she's never seen before, standing steadily and quietly with their glowing yellow eyes baring down at them. How come they didn't notice them before? Had they been hiding? Well, right now wasn't the time to worry about that. Blue had to wonder though why Linebeck looked so freaked out about them...probably because there's so damn many.

Yeah, that must be it.

"Hey, Ciela?"

"Yeah?"

The fairy has yet to look behind her, both Blue and Linebeck standing stiffly still, "Can you do us a favor and see where Link is at with those octoroks?"

"Huh?" She's confused, edged with worry, because it's clear that something isn't right.

"Don't turn around...just head for him and quickly." Blue kept her tone as natural as ever, easy to hide her concerns and troubles when she chose to never really show them, but her words made it clear that something was wrong. Ciela is hesitant, fluttering quietly beside her as Blue watches a few of the spindly legs begins to tense, "Ciela...I gave you my word, did I not?" She hadn't been just talking to Linebeck when she made that promise, "I told you, I never go back on my word."

"But..." The protest dies as quickly as it came, the small ball of light quickly fluttering away from them after a brief moment of hesitation and the sailor sweats when he sees her leaving.

"Wait, where is she going?"

"Nevermind that." Now wasn't exactly the time to panic nor to scold her for her lack of information, "I don't know what these things are but they don't seem too friendly..."

"You don't- what? They're red tektites! Honestly, have you never been outside before?!" A few begin to crouch which Linebeck yelps at, already beginning to turn and run.

"Wait, you idiot!" The tektites begin to ascend off the cliff, their thin legs carrying them far with powerful jumps and she realizes that it might hurt if they land on him. There too many for her to deal with, even if she were to gain control of one. She looks around for anything she could use, anything mobile, when she spots some sort of yellowish blob on the ground ahead. Wait, is that what she thinks it is? An idea comes to mind, "Linebeck, head slightly to the east, that's where the torch is!" Whether or not he heard her didn't matter, he just had to get to the torch and light it. Blue, in the meantime, hurries in the direction of the yellow chuchu currently wandering around. Chuchu's were probably one of the very few things she could successfully possess, their minds were very simple and their structure was very fluid.

But best of all, it was yellow, which meant it was more than just a walking pile of gelatin.

The tektites were gaining on Linebeck who, thankfully, listened to what Blue had told him and headed over to the right. He could see the torch up ahead, standing alone on the cliff side. He wasn't sure what she had planned but whatever it was, he hoped it was soon. He doesn't notice the blob of yellow on the ground, running right past it and out of the line of trees. Just as he does, it pops up from the ground before sparking. It's body stretches wide, blocking off a good portion of the tektites before they were zapped with a loud snapping sound. Linebeck nearly drops the torch, looking over his shoulder at the scene, "What in the-?"

"Idiot, just get moving."

"Where'd you come from?!"

"I'll explain later unless you want a demonstration..." He's confused for a moment before remembering her idle threats to possess him, he thinks he understands now. Quickly, while the tektites and the yellow chuchu were stunned, Linebeck makes his way to the torch. He's out of breath but he rather be that then trampled by dozens of spindly legs jumping all over him. He lights the torch, expecting something or anything to happen, feeling a bit disappointed when nothing does, "Well that's stupid..."

"Do you want to know what else is stupid?"

"...What?" She almost doesn't want to ask.

"Those things are getting ready to jump again!"

Turning around, Blue sees that yes, the tektites aren't stunned anymore and the chuchu has sunk into the ground and thus, out of her reach. Linebeck moves to hide behind the torch which offered little protection but it probably offered more than what she could at this moment. She feels almost frustrated at how useless she could be at times, unable to physically hold anything and not capable of possessing things long enough to do anything more than stun them. It's happened many times in situations with Link, back even before Tetra ever showed up. Of course, the boy was too kind to see her sad, always encouraging her that she can do better the next time.

But that next time was now.

"Blue! Hey Blue!"

"Huh?" Blue looks over to see Ciela zipping over to them, immediately bumping into a tektite that got a bit too close and knocking it onto it's back, "Ciela! Where's Link?"

"He's almost here, he said to go off ahead though so I came as fast as I could." The tektites were drawing closer and it doesn't seem like the boy is going to make it on time. However, all hope was not lost, "What are we gonna do?"

"Ciela, see that yellow spot on the ground? Straight ahead." She looks over and sees what Blue is talking about, "I need you to hover over that spot and move when the chuchu pops out."

"A chuchu?" Ciela asks, confused but decides that now isn't the time to question, she trusts that Blue knows what she's doing. So the small fairy zips through the horde of tektites, gently fluttering over the spot where the yellow chuchu was hiding as she glowed a bit brighter. It took less than a second for it to pop back out of the ground, Ciela nearly being swallowed up in it's gelatinous body which already began to spark. Blue makes which work of possessing it again, trying to move it's slow body ahead of the horde before it could reach Linebeck (who is shouting at them to do something, isn't that what they're doing?). It wasn't working like she hoped so, even with the short jumps she could do with it's body.

Ciela was doing the best she could as well, trying to bounce off any that got near her while they were in mid-air. Luckily, it was hard for tektites to get back onto their feet from their backs but that didn't mean they stayed down for long. Once again, Blue expanded the body of the chuchu and let out another intense electric zap, halting a decent amount but not any of the ones that had made it past her. She was once again kicked from the chuchu, Blue could feel the edge of fatigue beginning but luckily, she still had plenty of energy left in her. The chuchu was gone though, probably having been squashed by the bug-like legs, and there wasn't another one in sight.

Blue frowns, looking at the situation and wondering what she could do. She doesn't notice it at first though, how there seemed to be  _less_  of them attacking. Not until she saw the flash of a familiar blade and a pop of green making its way over, "Link!"

The kid is easily taking down the spindly legged creatures, balanced and precise as ever as he spins on his heel, slicing at limbs and bodies alike. The fight was brief, the rest of the tektites scuttling away before the blade could touch them. Link huffs, scowling in their direction as he sheathes the sword back into it's scabbard, "Are you guys okay?"

"That was amazing!" Ciela whizzes in circles above his head, teetering with excitement, "All that training really paid off, huh?"

"Yeah, you actually improved a bit since the last time." Blue hums, "Even if that last move was ridiculous..."

"Oh, come on, Blue!"

Ciela flutters over to the torch as Linebeck peeks out from behind, eyes scanning over the fallen bodies and scattered limbs, blanching a bit, "You can come out now, you big cucco."

"What? I am not! I was merely, "A brief pause and a thoughtful look, "Protecting the torch! Just in case those things came near it, I went through a lot of work getting this thing lit up!"

"Uh huh..."

"Zip it, Sparkles!" He emerges from behind the torch, snatching up his coat and brushing off the dirt, "I could have easily handled those beasts if I wanted to, ya know."

"Well geez, if I would have known that." Blue knows its all talk, she's never seen someone run as quickly as him. Must of had lots of practice, "We should head back to the tower though. Kayo said the torches were the key to unlocking the basement downstairs..."

"Oh, is that what happened?" Link asks, looking over to Blue, "After I cleared out all the octoroks, the door downstairs opened. The lady there asked for all of us to return before I left to look for you."

Blue felt relief, more than just the fact that the one they needed to speak to was still there. Kayo's soul was filled with sorrow and grief at the thought of failing to save his beloved friend, someone with whom he cared a lot for. Enough to apparently die for her. Before they leave, Blue plans on revisiting his body to let him know that Astrid was still alive, hopefully putting his grieving soul to rest. Ciela happily chimes above them, already hurrying in the direction of the tower, "That must be Astrid then! Let's hurry and see if she knows where the temple is!"

Link grins as he rushes to catch up with her, Blue beginning to float after them but pauses to look over her shoulder, to see Linebeck standing beside the torch for a moment. She couldn't quite tell what thoughts were running across his mind but it was a thoughtful scowl before he sighs, shaking his head and moseying his way as well. Blue still had her questions and suspicions about the sailor but for now, as long as he doesn't intend to harm Link or their mission to save Tetra, she'll not dwell on her doubts too much.

Even if her ever growing concerns were gnawing at her mind.

* * *

When they arrive back at the tower, the once empty room was now occupied by the fortune teller, Astird. She was quite a beautiful woman, dark blue eyes lined with thick lashes, long red hair pinned up into a high ponytail which swirled at the ends. Jewels adored her hair and clothes, the long purple dress not hiding the slim curves of her body as she practically glides over to her chair. Lips spread faintly into a smile, hidden by the sheer veil which covered the lower half of her face. There was an air of grace and mystery surrounding her, with every movement and gaze she did.

Link blinks at the woman, unsure of what to make of her...she seemed nice!

"Welcome to the House of the Fortune Teller, I am Astrid..." She crosses a leg over the other, hands resting on the wooden arms of the chair as she leans back into it, "I presume you're the ones who saved me from my own basement?"

The boy's cheeks flush a bit, it really wasn't much to him, "I guess, yeah."

Astird's laugh was more like a hum, amusement shimmering in her eyes, "Such a modest hero, I thank you nonetheless. I do ask though, since I assume you've ran into my assistant..." It's hidden behind the aura of calm, the waves of anxious worry that she seemed to already know the answer to, "Kayo, my dear friend...how does he fair?"

"He..." Link begins, already having been filled in by Ciela and Blue about what became of the man, "I'm sorry..." He feels guilty, despite knowing there was nothing he could have done. Link knows how hard it is to lose a friend, a companion. The pain of losing Daphnes still hurts him whenever he thought of the grieving king, now far below the waves of the sea along with the kingdom he once ruled. The body of the vessel he once was rested safely within Tetra's ship, Link couldn't bare to leave it behind. Even if the spirit of the king wasn't there anymore, it felt right to bring the King of Red Lions to the new Hyrule to rest him there.

He watches the fortune teller close her eyes, letting out a breathless sigh as her fingers grip the chair arms just a little tighter, "Do not apologize to me, thank you for telling me." She hides her grief behind a smile, knowing she'll mourn once they left her house, "As repayment for your courage, allow me to light the way to you who are lost..." She leans forward, hands resting on her crystal ball and her eyes close again. There's a gentle swirl of color and light, softly lighting her face. Everyone was silent, curious, waiting to hear what it was she saw, "I can see it...your future. I implore you to listen with care."

When her eyes open, she gazes over to Linebeck, "If you don't wish to be buried by dirty laundry, I suggest you get your wife to do it."

Immediately, Ciela and Link were doubled over with laughter they didn't bother to hide. Even Blue chuckles as the sailor's face flushes and he grits his teeth, slapping a hand on top of the crystal ball, "We're not asking about my life here!" He's practically snarling which only made their snickering even worse, "Quit laughing or I'm leaving you all here!"

"Ah, my sides!" Link gasps, trying to calm his giggles as Ciela rests on top of his head to calm herself as well. Oh, he was not going to hear the end of this, at least for a little bit.

Astrid smiles softly, finally looking over to Link, "Little hero," she begins, getting Link's attention, "There are those who seek you aid. Sealed away by the shadow, their light grows ever fainter. However, they will become the power to open the path you seek. The  _Temple of Power_  you seek rests upon the cliff above this village, inside the blazing volcano." That must be the entrance with the candles they saw earlier, "Should you lose your way, you may ask me anytime."

Link and Linebeck give a determined nod, "Okay!" The sailor says before turning to the boy, giving him a shove towards the door, "Go, Link! Leave the ship repairs to me!" He feels like he should have expected that response but is still stunned a bit in surprise as he brushes past him in a hurry, waving over his shoulder, "I'll be ready and waiting to cast off when you're finished!"

"Linebeck, wait!" Ciela calls for him but he leaves before she has a chance to stop him, "Oh, that Linebeck! If he tries to leave, I'll give him a good talking to!" She fumes as she follows Link out of the house, her wings furiously fluttering. Blue smiles a bit, amused by the notion that it would have any affect on him.

"You do that, Ciela. And if he doesn't listen, I'll just-"

"Blue!"

"Kidding, I'm kidding..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to all! I know many won't see this (especially those who read on my FF.net account) but I'm putting this story temporarily on hold because of medical issues (nothing serious but it's hard to write while in pain :'D) 
> 
> I have no plans on abandoning this fanfiction, I thank those who've read this story thus far and wish y'all the best!


	8. Chapter 8

_"Can you hear it? The world, the sea, it sings sadly of it's death..._ _"_

* * *

It wasn't long until Link, Ciela, and Blue reached the entrance of the temple. Two large candles sat on either side of the stone archway, a large golden doorway at the mouth of the temple. Link wipes sweat off his brow, still determined and ready despite how hot it was being this close to the volcano, "This is it, the Temple of Power..."

"Think you can handle the heat?" Blue jokes, floating on over to inspect the stone door blocking their way inside.

"Ha, I've faced worst!" Which wasn't a lie, Link's confidence in his abilities isn't just pulled out of thin air. He's accomplished a lot in his life already, feats that not just anyone could pull off so he had the experience to back up his gusto. Of course, there had been a lot of trial and error along the way but that was all part of the learning experience.

"But how are we going to get inside?" Ciela flutters over to look around for another entrance, unable to see any sort of keyhole or lever that would open the door, "The way is sealed shut."

"Don't worry, I've always been good at puzzles." Which was true, Link had very good problem solving skills which is why he probably ends up in messes like this in the first place. He thinks about it for a moment as he looks at the door, thinking back to the door back at the tower and how the torches were the key to solving those. An idea comes to mind and swiftly, Link puts out the flames on the candles, the doors rumble to live as though invisible hands begin to push them down, "See? Easy!"

Ciela seems amazed and Blue snorts, rolling her eyes a bit. For a boy no older than 12 ( _almost 13_ , she reminds herself begrudgingly), Link was certainly smart. Maybe not book smart or people smart, simply clever in picking up on hints that weren't as obvious to other people. He was still gullible, emotional and caring which lead him to being taken advantage of when people plucked his heartstrings just right. That's why he relied on Blue at times, even if he didn't want to. The girl wasn't anywhere close to clueless about how someone might feel, being able to tell what emotions are being felt without that person saying it, but how to deal with those feelings is where she lacked the experience. She get's uncomfortable, bothered, keeping her distance instead of dealing with the situation. Blue has told him before that she doesn't always realize when she's said something wrong to hurt something emotionally, simply preferring to be truthful and honestly, even if it meant that it hurt someone in the end.

Link would always tell her that's it's just simply who she was and he appreciated that.

It's kind of funny in a way how they made up for the half they lacked.

Hot air rushes out from the entrance of the temple, almost searing Link's skin as he shields his face. It was dry, warm, uncomfortable. His tunic felt heavy, the itchy fabric clinging uncomfortably to his skin and his belts felt like weights on his hips and shoulder, "Oh man, it's really hot in here." Ciela sighs, glowing a bit brighter as they entered inside, "Are you sure you'll be okay, Link?"

"If we're quick enough, yeah." Though a frown still adorns his face. He's been inside many temples in his life (thus far), some of them have been simple rooms while others were like complex mazes. He spent nearly 3 whole days inside one once, simply because he ended up lost until he found a map somewhere in the basement! Although he felt like he was in no danger of dying from the heat, that didn't mean he wanted to be in there for very long.

From the entrance to the temple itself, it was a small rocky hallway. If it hadn't been for Ciela's soft white glow, keeping herself close to Link and acting as his light source, it would have been too dark for him to see. He couldn't tell if they were venturing up or down into the volcano, there was this disorienting sense that he assumed was just the heat playing tricks on him. Link wonders why anyone would want to build a temple inside (or much less, near) a volcano but it doesn't seem like it's normally active. Maybe the volcano wasn't always so dusty and hot, maybe whatever was terrorizing the Spirit of Power was the cause of all this.

Actually, no, a volcano temple still sounds stupid to him.

Once they're through the hall, they reach what he assumes is the main room. It was absolutely massive, the ceiling rising so high that he couldn't see anything but a searing red glow above, stone pillars lined like a pathway towards a large decorative door on the other end of the room. Off to the sides, there were halls leading who knows where, the doorways open and cracked. The tilts on the floor were a dusty brown with little square patterns on them that gave the illusion of a crisscross design spread across the floor. The decorative walls were cracked, a few chipped or broken yet the place seemed relatively clean, as though whatever caused the damage hadn't been here for very long, "Wow..."

"That door up ahead must be here the spirit is." Blue said, floating on over across the room as Link ran with her, his footsteps echoing in the empty room. He could see a few keese hanging around the walls, watching him quietly but staying in place. Link wonders what might be inside the temple, if perhaps the monster inside was the cause for the volcano's activity. When he reaches the door, Link immediately goes to grab onto one of the handles until Ciela bumps his hands away.

"Don't touch the handles!"

"Huh?" Link blinks at her, confused, "What's wrong with them?"

Blue sighs, shaking her head slightly as she float beside the door, "We're in an active volcano, Link, of course the metal door handles will be hot."

"Oh, right..." He had been so eager to get inside, he hadn't even realized the handles were metal. Link pulls off his hat and wraps it around a hand, showing it to Blue who nods her head in approval. Grasping firmly on the door, he tries to pull it with all his might. Not even an inch. He tries to push it open instead and again, the door won't budge, "It's locked." He sounds a bit defeated, that meant more exploration of a temple he doesn't want to be in.

Again!

The Goddesses have a twisted sense of humor when they play with his fate.

"Oh, don't make it sound like the end of the world." Blue chides, already searching around with Ciela for some possible way to unlock the door. There weren't any keyholes this time which usually meant there's a switch involved.

"I was not, I just don't like it when things are predicable." Link unravels his hat from his hand, tying it to his belt because it's too hot to place it back on his head.

"Predicable is good though, it means an easier way of figuring out the solution."

"Hey, what's that?" Blue and Link look up to Ciela who is fluttering around some sort of button sticking out from the wall above the door, blending into the design carved around the doorway, "Maybe this unlocks the door!"

"Can you push it?" Link asks as he steps closer to get a better look, the glow of her light reflecting off the polished surface.

"Uh, no, sorry...it's made out of metal too."

"Which means we'll just have to figure out a way to push it from down here." It was a simple conclusion without a simple answer. Why would anyone put a button lock above a door where practically no one could reach it was beyond him but the logistics of it could wait, they have a temple to explore, "Man, if only I had my arrows. Why'd they have to go missing?" He looks to Blue as if she had the answer, receiving only a small shrug in return. Looking around, they had two pathways they could take. The room was fairly symmetrical, neither path looking any different from the other, both most likely leading to similar spaces. They could split up but they didn't know how big the temple was and thus, unsure of how far Blue could go from Link. Ciela didn't exactly have a means of defending herself and so had no choice for to stick near him.

In the end, they just decided to go with the right pathway after a process of elimination.

The corridors were not much different from the main room, the same flooring and walls stretched along as they went. On occasion, Link would see a rat or two scurry along, the sounds of keeses clicking as they passed but otherwise left alone. Blue took the lead in case anything decided to pop up, a familiar role to the more seasoned dungeon crawlers that's pretty much become routine for them after doing it over and over again on their last adventure. Ciela stuck near Link, keeping watch for anything out of place that might be useful for them to opening the door. Despite the damage done to the temple, there weren't any loose stones to use on the button and the broken chips of wall wouldn't be heavy enough to make it all the way up above the door.

After a moment, they arrive to what looks like a storage room, shelves lined with books and empty jars. It felt cooler compared to the main room, probably because it was further away from the core of the volcano. It was rather small, the ceiling hanging much lower with much less visible light seeping through the walls. Ciela flutters around the room a bit, Link following her as he gazes around, "I don't see anything useful here." It didn't seem like they cleared anything out before they left, bottles filled with various liquids still sat on the shelves and a few tools remained. Everything was covered in dirt and dust, emphasizing the fact that the temple has been long abandoned.

"Hey," His attention turns to Blue who was floating near a table with an open book on it, squinting at the pages layered with grime, "Come take a look at this."

Link and Ciela look at each other before heading over to the table, the fairy's soft glow providing enough light for him to read. The book seemed very old, faded ink of yellowed pages, the leather cover worn at the edges and the brass clasp on the side dull. Carefully, Link brushes dirt off the book to reveal a passage. It was hard to make out but he reads it aloud.

"Our King once spoke about the prosperity and life that was rich within our lands, his hopes for the future for his people. We watched the very same lands fall just the night before, engulfed not in flames but in death. It came without much notice, people trying to escape it's cold dark tendrils before their lives could be taken away. If it were not for our beloved knights, many more would have fallen. But still, with stricken with grief and sorrow at the death of our families and friends, of our kingdom that we loved so dearly. The land we've settled upon, we'll begin to rebuild our lives, like our King would have wanted us to. But for tonight, we have a moment of silence for our unbearable pain in our hearts."

Ciela shivers as Link reads out the passage, Blue frowning as well, "How creepy! I wonder what kingdom they're talking about though?"

"I don't know but whatever made their kingdom fall...do you think that's what happened here?" He looks up to her, Ciela giving no answer before he flips through a few pages, skimming over a few of them. The book seemed much older than what he thought, at least a generation older. Whoever wrote in the journal to start had passed it onto his son who, apparently, helped with maintaining the temple as well. There were many pleasant entries of mundane things, everyday life or some deeper thoughts explained. Nothing that really stood out to Link though about what they had been referring to the cause of disaster at the beginning. He skips to the last entry of the journal which seemed to have been made around a week ago.

"There are rumors beginning to spread that monsters are appearing out of no where, attacking people with malice and leaving behind nothing but ash. I grow worried, worried that history is doomed to repeat itself and the village we've grown will be burnt to the ground, much like our kingdom long ago. Our Fortune Teller speaks of hope, that they'll come when the time is dire. Is it not dire right now? People are dying and no one knows what to do. I fear not for myself, but for my dear friend. If I do not return, if I fall in battle, I offer my deepest apologies for not being strong enough to serve better..."

Link feels like he's read enough, closing the book as a puff of dust kicks up.

It get's into his nose and mouth, leaving his eyes to water as he coughs, trying to wave the dust away. Ciela is asking him if he's alright but something glimmers through his watery vision. Quickly, Link rubs the tears away to see a mouse staring straight back at him, a small shiny key wrapped around it's tail. That key, it might lead to something important or useful! He ignores Ciela as he tries to lunge for it, only to have the critter scurry into a nearby hole, "Darn it!"

"Link, what in Din's name are you doing?" Blue drawls out, sounding exasperated.

"There's a mouse with a key! It could lead to something important!"

Blue glances over the hole, frowning slightly, mice aren't exactly easy to catch and they really shouldn't be wasting time. Ciela flutters on over to where the hole was, a small squeak could be heard as it emerges again, only to duck inside when Link tries to grab it, "I could try possessing it so you have enough time to grab it."

Link doesn't quite like that idea, knowing the girl gets tired whenever she does that. But they didn't have a lot of time but the key that mouse had could be something they'll need.

With a begrudging sigh, Blue took that as a yes, asking Ciela to lure out the mouse again with her light. She hovers near the opening, chiming quietly as the mouse squeaks. Just as it's head peeks out, Blue zips over and fazes into it, holding the creature down as Link hurries on over to free the key from its tail, "Got it!" Blue exits out of the mouse which scurries away, it's squeaking voice echoing down the hall, "I wonder what this opens?"

"I don't think it's anything in here." Ciela glances around the room, spotting nothing but an already opened book with a lock, "Maybe somewhere else in the temple?"

"Could be, not like we have much of a choice."

Just then, a large rumble could be felt through out the temple, nearly knocking Link over and Ciela moves out of the way of some crumbling dirt. A few jars fall off the shelf, shattering on the floor to add to the rest of the mess present. It almost felt like the ground was moving and Link feared that the volcano was actually going to erupt. Everything stills after a minutes and Ciela's flutters her wings quickly to shake off the dusty dirt, "What was that? That was insane!"

"We're running out of time." Blue guesses, frowning slightly before looking to the boy who was pushing himself off the ground, "Let's check out the other side of the temple, maybe there'll be something useful there." She doesn't wait for a response, immediately floating down the hallway which confused Link. She seemed a bit tired but possessing a mouse wasn't exactly what he would call a tough job.

Perhaps it was the unsettling feeling like they were being watched that was bothering her.

* * *

"Again! Such a small room compared to the main one."

"Hey, at least it makes it easy to look around."

Once again, the trio arrived to a small storage like room that was at the end of a long hall. They ran into a few electric chuchus along the way which were quickly dealt with, nothing that was much of a challenge for Link. The storage space was similar to the last one except this space seemed much more empty, a slight fusty odour in the air probably meant that this place stored food. There were a few crates and pots tucked in a corner, a sheet draped lazily over them. Link goes over and yanks it off, shielding his face from a cloud of dust as Ciela coughs, "Sorry."

"It's okay!"

"Hey, a chest."

Low and behold, behind the crates was indeed a chest with a small lock attached to the front. Link sends a cheeky grin to Blue as if to say "I told you so" about the key being important. The girl rolls her eyes a bit, stuffing her hands into her pocket, "Okay, fine, you were right. Let's just see if we can find something in there that can hit that switch above the door." So far, everything's been going along rather smoothly and if her experience has taught her anything, something bad was going to happen any minute. Judging from how badly the temple has been shaking for the past half hour, Blue has a few guesses about what that bad thing might be and she can't wait to leave this place.

After moving a few crates and jars out of the way, Link crouches near the chest and pulls the key out of his pocket. With a click, the lock falls off and they lift the lid to see what's inside. There actually wasn't much and he felt surprised by the fact that a chest full of old clothing had been locked up to begin with. He digs through them, searching to see if maybe there was something else inside before feeling something down at the bottom, "Oh, what's this?" Pulling it out, he finds that it's a wooden boomerang. The body was painted yellow with a metal piece set at the bend, a small red gem sat in the centre. The ends had pointed metal pieces as well, giving the weapon a decent weight without making it too heavy. Ciela's wings droop a bit in disappointment, despite the grin that stretches across Link's face, "This is perfect!"

"I don't know, it doesn't seem like it can do much..."

"No, really, I mean it. I've used one of these before, they're super useful!"

"But why was in a locked chest?" Blue seemed confused at that as the boy tucks the new toy into his belt, already hurrying off down the hall that lead back to the main room.

"I think I remember seeing something about it in the journal back in the other room. Whoever wrote in it said his son accidentally broke something with something he made and so they locked it away somewhere until they were old enough. I guess it was the boomerang, they must have forgotten about it." It was all the way in the bottom of that chest, tucked away and hidden from view. Judging by everything that had been going on in the journal, it wouldn't surprise him if that actually happened. Still, a part of him was grateful that they forgot about it. Link knew that he could get to that switch now using the useful tool, having used one in the Forbidden Woods when he was on the search for Farore's Pearl. He can still remember the large plant-like creature hidden within that place and how much trouble it caused him.

As they head down the hallway, Link pauses for a moment, hearing a strange some coming from the way they came. Blue stops as well, looking behind her to the boy with a confused expression, "Hey, we gotta hurry up."

"Did you hear that though?" He looks over his shoulder to see if he could spot what was making that sound, "It's coming from back there."

"We just came from there, remember?" Ciela doesn't see anything odd either, whizzing down the hall to see what he was talking about, "I didn't see any-" Before shrieking, quickly heading over to Link who pulls out his sword and shield, "It's a flying skull on fire!"

"A wha-?" The confusion turns into wide eyed shock as several floating skulls come from around the corner, fire crackling around them as bright green lights glowed from within their eye sockets, "What are those things?"

"I don't know but I don't think it's a good idea to touch them." Link feels like his wooden shield isn't going to work against them and he couldn't get close enough to them without getting burnt. Still, he holds it up and begins to back away, Blue frowning slightly at them. There be no way she could possess them without getting hurt by their flames, figuring they were caused by magic. But even if they weren't very quick, they would still cause them problems if left along. Just as the girl was about to dismiss the concerns and possess one of them, Link pulls out the boomerang they had gotten before.

"Wait, that thing is made out of wooden, it's going to burn up!"

"Trust me, it'll be fine!" He says, lining up the boomerang with one of the creatures before throwing it with practised ease. It makes direct contact with the front most skull's forehead, knocking it into the one behind it which stuns them both. Link is quick to jump into action, smashing his shield into the extinguished skulls to crush the brittle bones. He looks over to the boomerang not too far from him, seeing that it was still intact, "Hey, not even a mark!"

"Seriously?" Blue sounds at a disbelief as Link picks up the boomerang and looks it over, the small red gem in the middle gleaming in the red glow of the temple, "Maybe it's fire proof, that might explain why there's a red stone on it."

"I thought it was just decoration." But he shrugs, it didn't matter too much to him as long as he could still use it. As he looks it over, he spots something carved onto one of the ends. It was just a single letter, faded with time but still readable as the boy brushes his thumb over it, a small frown forming.

"What is it?" Ciela asks, hovering over to him to see what might be wrong. But the kid just shrugs, tucking the boomerang back into his belt.

"It's nothing, we should hurry though before more of...whatever that was...shows up."

As soon as they reached the main room again, Link could swear it was hotter than before, the temple rumbled again as pieces of rock and dirt fell from the ceiling above. The volcano was going to burst any moment and it be more than just Ciela and Link that would get caught in the flames. Hurrying over back to the sealed door, Link quickly throws the boomerang up to the switch above, hitting it dead centre. The doors unlock with a click, allowing Link to pull it open. He quickly moves out of the way though as flames stretch out from behind the door, "Wow, it's even worse in there!"

"Maybe it's the centre of the volcano." Ciela chimes, whizzing on over as the flames die down a bit, "This is insane, there's flames everywhere!"

The room was a large circular area centred within the middle of a pool of lava far below them. A platform connected the middle of the room to the doorway, flames coming up from the sides. In the middle of the room stood a tall dark figure who had their back to them. Their robes were a dark purplish-red, just barely covering their claw-like hands. It was hard to tell what the horns on it's head was but they glowed like embers. Blue could feel a similar foul energy coming off of them, the same one that was back on the Ghost Ship. There had to be a connection between the two but what it was, she didn't know.

The doors sudden shut behind them, Link quickly pulls out his sword as the figure turns to face them. Their face looked like it had been burnt to ashes, crackled black skin that stretched over a bony face with sharp white teeth. Their eyes were bulging out from their sockets, deep blue eyes with red glowing iris peered at them with a sick gleeful look, "Foolish children," Even their voice sounded as if it had been burnt by the flames, "You will become food for the flames of Blaaz, Master of Fire!"

The room quakes as flames burst even higher from the lava below, "So this is the one who's been making the earthquakes!" Ciela realizes as Link shields himself from getting burnt, "They're going to erupt the volcano!"

"I'll try and stun him, you just go in for the kill." Blue begins to hurry on over to Blaaz who grins at her, causing her to hesitant a moment too long when she realizes it could see her, or maybe just sense where she was. It was just like back at the Temple of the Ocean King, with those armoured beings wandering the lower floor. Before she could do anything, Blaaz splits into three small triplets which begin to zip around the area. One of them ends up passing through her which causes her to yelp.

"Blue!"

"I'm okay!" While magic could still touch her, whatever nature it was couldn't affect her. Which means that Blaaz's fire magic couldn't burn her...that didn't mean it didn't hurt. But there was no way Link could hit them while they were like this, seeming to be unaffected by his sword as he swings at them when they get too close. Flames would simple lick around the blade as through they were made of fire themselves. The room shakes again, even worse than before as chunks of rock break off from the walls to crumple into the lava. Time was running out and if they didn't figure something out, the volcano was going to erupt.

"Link, the boomerang!" Blue's head whips over to Ciela who is hovering near one of the triplets, lighting up brightly to be seen through the fire and smoke. That's when it clicked in her mind, forgetting about what happened with those flaming skulls back in the hallway. If it was true that it could physically touch something despite the magical flames, it could prove useful against Blaaz.

Link distance's himself a bit from them, pulling free the tool as he drops his shield on the floor, throwing it as hard as he could at the nearest one. The boomerang makes contact, smacking one of the triplets into another which had zips behind it, the two moulding together back into one being, slightly larger than it's previous form. That, that was it! That's what they had to do! Ciela cheers and Blue get's an idea, "Ciela, stay on the larger!" Blue hears her, hurrying over to the smaller one still zipping around as Link dodged the fire spells being aimed at him. If she could get it close enough to the other one, they could knock it into the larger one and hopefully return Blaaz back to his regular form.

After moving into it's path a few times to get it's attention, the mini Blaaz begins to try and attack her. She moves out of the way just in time before it tries to ram her again, gritting her teeth as it passes through her. Their magic was pretty strong, Blue worries for Link fighting the larger one. She begins to lead it towards the larger one, charging straight at it as the smaller one chased her. Ciela continues to hover above it which makes it easy to keep track of where it was, damn thing blended very well with the rest of the surroundings. Just as she approaches it, Blue immediately stops, causing the smaller one to fly right through her and run into it's twin, forming together to reveal Blaaz back into his true form.

In his moment of confusion, Link throws the boomerang to stun the flaming foe before swinging his sword at it, slashing it through it's body as it howls in pain. The room trembles as the lava below begins to bubble, it was just a matter of seconds before their death, "Link!" Ciela calls out, voice tight with alarm but was drowned by the cracking of stone. The boy shields his face from a rush of flames, giving Blaaz a chance to attack but was ultimately defeated when Link leans under the flames to thrust his sword forward, piercing it's body for the final blow.

As it's body begins to crumble, turning into dust, Blaaz screams before finally falling silent. Everything is still, the shaking ceases and the flames die down as Link let's out a breath, "We did it..."

Ciela goes to see if he's okay before the pile of dust suddenly comes to life, spouting upwards as though it were a geyser, raining the fine sparkling grains back down, "Wait, that's not ash! It's the sands!"

"That means..." Link turns to look behind him, seeing a glow of red form on the ground in the middle of the room with the same symbol as the one they had found on the map. A small ball of light begins to emerge from the light, about the size of Ciela but the same color as the red mark. It floats there for a moment before four small wings sprout from it's body, fluttering and glittering in the glow of the volcano's fire, "We freed the Spirit of Power!"

"I..." The newly formed fairy sounds confused for a moment, as if forgetting what they were trying to say, "I am Leaf...the Spirit of Power that serves the Ocean King!" Leaf says, not bothering to keep the joy from his voice as he whizzes over to Link and Ciela, "Thank you for freeing me from the power of darkness!"

"No problem! What happened though?" Ciela asks as Link goes to collect the sand into the hourglass.

"Some years ago, when I was with the Ocean King who governs over these waters, I was attacked by a deep shadow and sealed away." Leaf's wings droop a bit, the red glow dimming with worry, "I wonder what's become of the Ocean King..."

"That's what we're trying to figure out too." Link rejoins them with the hourglass now filled with sand. Surprisingly, it hadn't been that much, filling only about an inch of the hourglass, "We should go see if Astrid knows where to go next." Link says, frowning slightly when he realizes he hasn't heard from Blue yet. It takes only a few seconds to find her, hovering over from where the exit was, arms limp to her sides and still facing away from them. Oh, so that's what it was. He knew exactly what he'd see when he goes to stand in front of her, seeing the blank expression staring at nothing and unblinking. Her mind was else where, her energy depleted and now the girl would be like this for some time.

The first time Blue had "zoned out" (as he refers it to), it scared him. She would still follow him around, but that's all she would do. She wouldn't talk or move or anything, just float beside him as if she really were dead. It would still concern him whenever she would end up like this, completely detached from her conscious for quite some time, that's why they made it a rule that she would only possess things if absolutely necessary. As great as a power it was, they both understood that the consequences could be disastrous if it happened at the wrong time.

Link sighs, Ciela fluttering on over beside him, "What's wrong, Link?"

He debates if he should explain to her about Blue's issue but decides to hold off for now until they were back on the ship, he was tired and in desperate need of a cold bath to cool off, "Nothing, we should probably leave now. The heat is unbearable." He turns, beginning to head towards the exit, "Leaf, come and join us! We're gonna need your help for a bit!"

* * *

Astrid was very kind, seeming to already know what he needed as soon as he got back to her home after returning with Leaf in tow.

The Fortune Teller offers him a bath which he gladly accepts, being handed a pair of fresh clothing (which were, unfortunately, a bit large on him) before being directed to a waiting tub filled with cool water. He notices patches of skin that were slightly red from when he faced Blaaz, they stung slightly but were otherwise fine. He was no stranger to injuries, they were inevitable sometimes and preventable most of the time, learning over time how to take care of them thanks to the helpful guidance of Blue. As he cleans up, Link ponders about that for a moment,. Despite what age she seemed, Blue was quite smart. From the day he met her, she never acted like the age she appeared to be which always seemed odd to him, even those there were people like Tetra who did the same. But it wasn't so much in the way she spoke that threw him off but how well versed she was in things like combat and medicine. It wasn't like Blue knew things that were beyond his understanding, it was more so the fact she knew that stuff at all.

He remembers questioning her about it one time, after he got cut by a moblin in the Forbidden Fortress. She had shrugged, telling him it didn't matter that much if it proved to be useful.

Blue doesn't question how she understands things because the answer would always be the same.

Link wonders what she was in her past life, having no idea where to even begin as he reenters Astrid's sitting room, Ciela and Leaf fluttering over to greet him, "Feeling any better?"

"Yeah, it feels great to be out of that place." He smiles at his companion.

"You have done well in defeating one of the powers of shadow, Link." Astrid glides over from around the table, hands lightly clasped together, "The Spirit you released is needed in your search for the Ghost Ship."

That surprised him, blinking at her smiling face hidden behind the thin veil, "I...never mentioned the Ghost Ship. How did you know?"

She laughs lightly, resting a hand on top his slightly damp hair, "As a Fortune Teller, I can see everything." She brushes some hair from out of his eyes before going to sit back in her seat, leaning forward to rest her hands on top her crystal ball, "Power, Wisdom, Courage...once you reunite these Spirits, you'll be able to find the Ghost Ship. The light of the remaining two continues to dim, you must make haste."

"You got it!"

Leaf flutters on over in front of Link, noticing his chime was a bit deeper than Ciela's, "I will gladly aid you on your journey. You can count on me."

Ciela was happy with that, whizzing around the two in joy, "Yay, Leaf is on the team too!" It was nice to see everyone in good spirits (no pun intended). It was a shame about Blue though, still floating limply beside him with a distance expression but he knew that she would be fine later on. That didn't mean it wasn't bothering him but he had to be optimistic about the situation which he's gone through many times before.

Just then, Linebeck enters the room, grinning once he spots Link, "Ho, ho, well done! Just what I would expect from my underling!" He throws an arm enthusiastically around the boy's shoulders as Link throws him a look, knowing already what the lazy sailor was thinking of, "That makes us one step closer to the treasure! Yahoo!"

"You and your love of money..."

Astrid seems to find it amusing, lightly laughing as Ciela sighs, "I suppose even he can lend you a hand."

"I wish that were true..." Grumbles the fairy, going over to them as Link wiggles out from under Linkbeck's arm, "Come on, let's go back to the ship!"

After bidding farewell to Astrid, everyone boards the ship where Link immediately flops onto the deck with a sigh. Linkbeck breaks out the map to skim it over, looking for any hints as to where they could go next, "So what did that woman say, kid?"

He glowers at the man for calling him that but says nothing of it, knowing he'd just argue with him and he was too tired for that, "That there was light trapped within darkness."

"Light trapped within darkness?" He sounds too gleeful about that, that's concerning to Link, "That must be shiny treasure just waiting for me to find it!"

"Oh, just figure out where we're suppose to go next!"

"Well, kid, there's an issue with that." The sailor huffs, flipping the map over to present it to the boy, "There's nothing else there."

"What?" Ciela flutters over to look over the map, Link lifting his head to read it upside down and frowns when he sees he's right. All the dirt had been cleaned off, showing nothing else present on the chart. That means they were back to square one with no clue where to go. He groans, flopping his head back onto the deck, "There has to be some sort of clue somewhere."

"I'm too tired..."

"Where'd you even get that map to begin with?" Leaf asks curiously, hovering near Link as the boy closes his eyes. The breeze felt nice, making his hair tickle his face as the warm sunny rays dried him off.

"From the Temple of the Ocean King." Ciela joins him, Leaf seeming to have an idea as his red glow brightens.

"Then we should go there again, there should be other maps hidden within the Temple that show the locations where the other Spirits would be." It was the only decent plan they had and since it would take some time before they reached Mercay Island again, it gave Link plenty of time to relax. Well, that's if Linebeck doesn't work him like a dog until then. The sailor shrugs, seeming to agree before getting up and heading into his cabin to begin setting course.

It was then Link felt it, a serene calm that came from being out on the open waters. His memories take him back to the first time he had set sail, on the ship with Tetra and her crew with Blue by his side. Even if it had been brief to begin with and most of the time, the two were bickering, they were still times he enjoyed. He got to know the crew, learn a few things along the way, experience something he never thought of doing before his little sister had been taken by that stupid bird. They were times he would never trade for, thankful for the chance to be able to venture out and experience a sense of freedom he never thought of.

He had Tetra to thank for letting him have that chance and Blue to thank for guiding him through the rougher waves.

All the danger in the world would never keep him from helping out his friends and in the end, Link knew he'd be able to safe Tetra and return back to their adventures.

"Just you wait, Tetra..." Link mumbles before finally drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, I'm not dead! I'm back from my hiatus (sorry about that, it was hard to focus cause I was in pain :'D) 
> 
> Updates will hopefully come a little quicker, work is still keeping me busy but I'll try my best to update sooner.


End file.
